


At The Right Time

by Eleni_Sk



Series: At The Wrong Place, At The Right Time [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bratva, Bratva Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Characters to be added, F/M, Gen, It's awesome, Not for Laurel's fans, Oliver finally took his head out of his ass, To The Wrong Place, amen, i warned you, possibly, this is a sequel, you should read that first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_Sk/pseuds/Eleni_Sk
Summary: Sequel to At The Wrong Place. You should probably read that first.Oliver revealed himself to his mother and sister, but what will happen now that Felicity is safe and back at home? Is he going to tell her the truth?
Relationships: John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Series: At The Wrong Place, At The Right Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742809
Comments: 422
Kudos: 299





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously have a problem. There is no other explaination. I started the first chapter for this story just after I finished At The Wrong Place. And as I write this author's note, I'm waiting for my darling sister to read it and see if she GIVES ME PERMISSION to upload it! How did that heppened? I hope you like it! Remember to tell me your ides and what you think of the chapter! I love reading your comments! They feed my soul and make me write faster! Stay safe my loves!!!
> 
> P.S. THis chapter is not for innocent eyes or prudes. It's not X rated but .....

_“Are you staying?” Thea looked from Felicity to Oliver and back again._

_“Yes, we are. Permanently.” Oliver assured his sister. “And for the time being no one is going to learn about my being alive.” He said and his eyes landed on his mother._

_“You can’t stay dead while living in Starling City, Oliver! Everyone knows you here!” his mother exclaimed._

_“I am coming back from the dead mother. Soon.”_

“So what now?” Felicity asked as Thea and Oliver took their seats on the table.

“The two of you are going to spend the day resting,” Oliver said firmly.

“The rest of us have some business in the guest house,” Zari said casually.

“In the guest house?” Thea frowned.

“It’s their … workspace,” Felicity explained. “Oliver, you’re not going with a white shirt.”

“I’m not going, I. I have to make a few calls. Natasha and Anatoly were especially worried about you, so I have a conference call with them in thirty minutes. I have to make some more phone calls after that. I’ll have my turn later.” He assured her.

“Alexandra said to call her when you’re feeling better, too,” Lyla said to her friend.

“Oh, I will.” She nodded. “Do you want to stay, Thea? I can give you and your mom the grand tour.”

“I’d love to! I want to know all about your wedding, too!” the teen exclaimed excitedly.

“You need to rest, honey.” Oliver leaned to her.

“We will. After the tour, we’ll go to the media room and catch a movie.” She smiled at him.

“I want to know all about your wedding, too! I want to see the photos!”

“There isn’t much to tell, but I have my dress upstairs. And we only have one photo. It was nothing like the weddings you know about. But I am going to tell you everything about it.” Felicity offered. “Are you joining us, Mrs. Queen?”

“I-Yes, I am.” She nodded somewhat reluctantly.

“I’ll come to find you when I am done with the calls,” Oliver said to his wife, taking her hand in his.

“Hm, you said something about a talk.” She nodded.

“I did. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold.”

They made small talk throughout the rest of the breakfast. Thea kept glancing at Oliver like he was going to disappear, and Moira kept staring at him as if trying to figure something out.

After breakfast, with yet another reminder that Felicity was to stay away from coffee, the newest Queen lady took the other two for the grand tour of the house.

They started with Dino, and Thea loved it. They toured the rest of the main floor, making a short stop to her office, to show them their wedding photo.

“Oh, you were beautiful.” Thea marveled.

“Thank you. I had to do my hair and makeup all by myself, and I was really nervous.” Felicity beamed.

“You did? Couldn’t you hire someone? I mean you bought this place you certainly could have afforded a hairdresser.” Thea frowned.

“Thea.” Her mother chastised.

“It’s a valid point, but I did what the Pakhan’s wife told me to do. She said I had to do them myself, so I did. She said the wedding dress had to be modest and it was. Not that I had much of a choice. The Bratva seamstress gave me a handful of designs to choose from and this was the only one that a tiny bit less conservative and lighter.” Felicity replied.

They continued with the tour, this time in the basement. Thea went crazy when she saw the spa wing. She led them to the entertainment area and then they took the elevator to the second floor and then to the master floor. Thea loved the balcony; it was large though comfortable, and it had an amazing view.

She took them to her closet then, to show them her wedding outfit, as she had promised Thea.

She took it out of the box and held it against her, tying the sash around it. “The red sash is a nice touch,” Thea said.

“Yeah, it was. Though I kinda had to have it. Bratva tradition. But I got matching red shoes and I love them!” Felicity explained. She put the dress on one of the islands and moved to the shoe shelves. She picked up her wedding shoes and held them out to them.

“They are beautiful,” Moira said.

“Yeah, I fell in love the moment I saw them. I had a heart attack when I saw the price tag, but Oliver had said to buy whatever I wanted, so I got them.”

“They are Ralph & Russo,” Thea noted.

“Yeah, they had them in white, too, but they didn’t hold a candle to them.”

“I agree.” the Queen heiress said, “Red is a good color on you.”

“Thanks.”

Moira had to go soon after that, but Thea stated that she wasn’t going anywhere. She was staying with her brother and sister in law. Moira didn’t like that very much, but she relented. Before she left, Oliver made an appearance and warned her one last time about keeping his being alive a secret.

“Thea, why don’t you go down to the media room, start a movie? I want to talk to Felicity.” Oliver said to his sister.

“Okay. I’ll be waiting for you there.” She agreed but leveled her brother with a look that said a lot, mainly _don’t screw it up,_ and left the couple alone.

“Let’s go to my office.” He took her hand and led her to it. Felicity closed the door behind them, and Oliver darkened the windows.

“So…” she breathed taking a few steps towards him.

Oliver didn’t hesitate. He stood in front of her and with a hand behind her neck, he pulled her to him, crushing his lips to hers. Her arms snaked around his neck and his free hand found its place around her waist. It was a kiss full of emotions, regret, guilt, need passion, lust, and love.

They emerged for oxygen a minute or so later. Oliver rested his forehead against hers, keeping them close. “I’m sorry for being an idiot.” He breathed.

“You’ve been the king of idiots.” She let out a breathy laugh “Or Queen of idiots.”

“Yeah, I have. I tried to stay away from you. I tried to protect you.”

“I know, Oliver.” She rolled her eyes.

“You know?”

“The night of the gala, I wasn’t as drunk as you thought I was.” She grinned. “I remember everything you said. And then, I decided to take my revenge and try to show you how much of an idiot you were.”

“Is that why I barely see you for over a month?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, it is. It’s also why I was so aggressive on the PDA at the picnic. Well, that and that Cutter woman. She had her sights on you, but you’re _my_ husband.” She stressed the words.

“Yes, I am. Completely yours.” He kissed her.

“Does that mean you’re going to stop being an idiot?”

“I thought I did a good job since the picnic.”

“Yeah, but we never really talked about it. I didn’t know if you would suddenly start being an idiot again. I’m not sure I can take the cold shoulder treatment.”

“You won’t have to. I’m done keeping you at arm’s length. I- Felicity, I almost lost when John told me that the Triad took you. All I could think about was all the lost moments and opportunities.” He said and his voice was hoarse from all the emotions. “I went to your office and I saw the photo of the wedding, and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I had been an ass to you, and you had framed that photo, with a man that you were forced to marry. And I couldn’t breathe, Felicity.”

“Better late than never.” She said softly and kissed him, trying to wipe his regrets away.

“I want to do this right. And even though, I can’t go around being seeing in restaurants, would you like to have dinner with me?” he cupped her cheeks.

“I would love, too.” She smiled brightly.

“Be ready at seven. We’re eating by the pool.” He grinned looking down at her.

“Does that mean we get to use the pizza oven?”

“Not tonight.” He chuckled.

“Pity.” She sighed dramatically.

“Why don’t you go find Thea before she kidnaps our dinosaur and I will join you in a little while?” Oliver suggested.

“Okay.” She nodded and gave him another kiss. “Speaking of Thea, how do you feel about giving her a room here?”

“I would like that.”

She left his office with a huge smile on her face and went to the media room to find her sister in law.

“Someone looks happy.”

“Oliver and I have a date tonight.” She exclaimed excitedly.

“Oh my god! What are you going to wear? Where is he taking you? When? Do we have time to get you ready?” Thea fired one question after the other.

“I don’t know what I’m wearing yet. We’re having dinner by the pool; we can’t be seen out and about since he is dead and everything. And I have to be ready by seven. We have plenty of time. he is joining us soon for the movies.” Felicity answered with a smile on her face.

“Good point. We should resurrect him soon; I have a feeling of him being technically dead will be a problem.” Thea nodded. “We’re moving to your room after lunch! We have to find the perfect outfit for your date!”

“I was thinking about picking a room for you after lunch,” Felicity said a little nervously.

“Really?”

“If you like, of course.”

“I would love to!” Thea squealed.

“And I have to add you to the security system, too. But for now, The Three Musketeers are waiting for us.” Felicity said and pushed paly.

Oliver joined them a little while later, sitting next to his wife. He put a hand around her and pulled her close to him and stayed like that until it was time for lunch. Felicity was sure that he must be uncomfortable sitting like that for so long, but he wouldn’t let her move. He enjoyed himself.

The three of them had lunch together after the movie was finished, but Oliver left for the guest's house soon after. Felicity took Thea to the second floor to pick a bedroom. The brunette chose one that was directly under the master suite because it had the best view. Thea loved the modern lines of the bathroom, too.

Felicity added her to the system quickly, giving her access to most of the property and the elevator. The only place she didn’t have access to was the guest house and Felicity was keeping her away from there, at all costs.

Thea dragged her to the master closet and ran wild, looking at each of her dresses. “We’re going shopping soon, Felicity. You don’t have much date night outfits.” She said pulling a white one-shoulder dress. “I like this one. Try it on!” she pushed the dress in Felicity’s arms and looked at the shoes. After some thought, she pulled her wedding shoes to go with it.

“I like it,” Felicity said, stepping in Thea’s view.

“Oh, yes. And the red shoes are perfect with it!” Thea clapped her hands.

“I think we’ve found the outfit.” Felicity looked herself in the mirror. It was a figure-hugging dress, that stopped halfway to her knees. And the was right, the shoes were a dream with it.

“We’ll do gold accessories and red lips. You’re going to knock the socks off him.” Thea commented, opening the drawer that held Felicity’s earrings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluffy fluffiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is on the shorter side, but it has its moments. I've waited to write a particular scene here since the first chapter of At The Wrong Place. I hope you like it. As always, don't forget to tell your ideas and what you would like to see. I love reading your comments, so please comment! Stay safe!

The best way to wake up, Felicity decided, was in her husband’s arms.

The morning after their first date and their amazing night together, Felicity woke up in a warm cocoon, enveloped in a pair of strong arms. It took her a moment to remember what had happened, the amazing date, and the even more amazing sex the night before.

Oliver was wrapped around her, his arms around her torso, his legs behind hers, spooning her perfectly. A big smile graced her face and let out a content sigh. This must be heaven.

She must have fallen asleep again, because the next thing she knows, Oliver is planting kisses all over her bare skin. “Hey.”

“Hey, beautiful.” He covered her lips with his.

“What time is it?” she asked turning to him.

“Just after eight. We’ve got plenty of time before Thea is up.” He kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear, making her groan.

“I don’t suppose you have any ideas about how to pass time, then?” she smirked.

“As a matter of fact, I do. Mrs. Queen.” He flipped her on her back and settled himself between her legs.

  
About an hour later, Felicity was showered and dressed in a maxi summer dress. She pulled her hair in a messy bun and got out of the closet in search of Oliver, whom she found in the bedroom dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants.

“Ready to head down for breakfast?” Felicity asked, appreciating the view.

“Yeah,” he grabbed the T-shirt that was lying on the bed.

They went down together for breakfast. They found everyone already on the table. Zari, Nate, and the Diggles always get up way earlier, but they like having breakfast all together. Felicity especially loved it.

“Good morning, everyone.” Felicity beamed and took her seat next to Thea, on Oliver’s right.

“Good morning.” Thea smiled widely. “Did you have a good night?”

“The best.” Felicity blushed as images of the night flashed in her mind.

“Uh-huh.” Thea nodded. She wasn’t going to press for more details now, but when the guys would leave for whatever they were doing all day, Felicity knew that she was going to grill her.

“By the way, your mother called,” Lyla said to Thea. “You’re expected to go back to school tomorrow.”

“What? She wants me to go back to the place I was kidnapped from?” she exclaimed.

“It’s just a couple more days, right? We can add some of our people to keep an eye on you, can’t we?” Felicity turned to Oliver.

“We definitely can.” He nodded. “Diggle has already arranged for extra security around Starling Prep. If you feel something is wrong, you are to call us asap.”

“Fine!” she groaned.

“She also wants you to return to the Queen Mansion. The other Queen Mansion, not here.” Lyla rolled her eyes frustrated. “We need to find a different name for this place.”

“The Dino Mansion?” Felicity offered.

“Are we seriously naming a mansion after our dinosaur fossil pet?” Oliver raised an eyebrow playfully.

“No?” she frowned.

“We need something less cute, honey. We’re supposed to be fearsome and ruthless.”

“Right. What if we call it the Russian mansion?”

“Meh.” Zari shrugged.

“Queen Cave?”

“Felicity, this is the furthest thing from a cave.” Nate pointed out.

“Let’s think about that. We can decide on another day. I have something else I want to discuss with you.” Oliver redirected the conversation. When he had their attention, he continued, “My coming back from the dead.”

“Oh,” Diggle said.

“We need something that will justify my relationship with Felicity, at the very least,” Oliver said.

“We need to work on that,” Lyla said.

“Yes, we do. That’s why I told you because I want to be alive again before Christmas. way before Christmas. the sooner the better.”

“Well, we’ll think of something,” Thea said.

“I have an idea, but I need to work on the logistics of it.” Felicity mused.

“And what idea is that?” her husband asked.

“We can say that after the Gambit went down, you floated around in the life raft for days and a Russian yacht picked you up. You had amnesia from the accident and various other injuries, and they took you in. you worked for them and a few months ago I started working for them too. We met and started dating, resulting in us being in a serious relationship. And then one day you saw something that triggered the return of your memory and then you contacted your mother. Of course, she needs to fly to Russia and come back with you, but we can work on the details later.” Felicity explained her idea.

“That actually could work,” Nate commented, thinking over the idea.

“Can you cover your tracks so that we can have you in Russia longer than a few months?” Oliver asked his wife.

“Sure. I didn’t use my actual name when I worked in Las Vegas, so it shouldn’t be much of a problem.” She nodded. “We only need to get ourselves a Russian Family.”

“Anatoly and Natasha,” Oliver said. “Anatoly owes me a lot of favors, on top of the fact that I saved his life.”

“Oh, there we go. We just need to iron out the details.” Felicity said. “If you decide to go with it, I mean.”

“It’s plausible.” Oliver said, “We’ll sit on it for a couple of days and if we don’t come up with something better, we’re going with it.”

“I can’t wait for you to be alive again.” Thea squealed. “And I can’t wait to show off my sister in law!”

“Show me off?” she frowned.

“Yup.” Thea grinned.

“Better go with it, it will be more painless that way,” Oliver said sympathetically.

“Right.”

“You know after you’re ‘found’ we must host a gala in your honor,” Thea said. “It’s what’s expected.”

“Magnificent,” Oliver said sarcastically.

“Think of it this way, we didn’t get to enjoy the last gala we attended, because a certain someone was being unreasonable,” Felicity said innocently.

“Maybe you can dance, too, instead of trying to eat all the buffet.” Zari laughed.

“I sense a story there.” Thea looked at them.

“Oh, there is a story there. Quite the story.” John said.

After they had breakfast, Oliver had to get ready for a meeting, so they all went their separate ways. Thea wanted to test the pool that day, and since Felicity hadn’t the opportunity to do so yet, they decided to spend the morning there.

When Oliver came to kiss his wife goodbye, he stopped dead on his tracks. She wore a simple navy blue bikini, and even though the whip marks were still visible, Oliver had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. He had to remind himself several times that his baby sister was next to her and had to restrain himself.

“I have to go.” He cleared his throat. “I’ll see you for dinner.” He bent down to kiss Felicity.

“Have a good meeting and be careful, okay?”

“Always.” He promised. “Bye, Speedy.”

“Worst. Nickname. Ever.” She grumbled.

Oliver just chuckled in response.

“I don’t want to go back to the Mansion. I like it here so much more.” Thea sighed.

“Don’t you miss your mom?” Felicity asked softly.

“My mother and I have a complicated relationship. Especially since the Gambit went down, we’ve mostly ignored one another. Of course, I’m expected to be the perfect little heiress. And it’s exhausting. So exhausting.” She sighed. “I’ve felt so alone for the last few years. And I’m so happy that I have Ollie back and now I have a sister in law, one that is not a high maintenance diva with a superiority complex.”

“So, I suppose you weren’t a big fan of Oliver’s ex-girlfriends?”

“Oh, no. I never liked them and Laurel may have seemed like a good little angel to the outsiders, but in truth, she thought that it was her right to be the next Mrs. Queen and pressured Oliver into marrying her since they graduated. I mean, come on, you know Oliver hates being told what to do and you go and forced marriage to him?” she shook her head. “Before the accident, Oliver was completely different, but I like the man he has become better, even if I’ve known him for two days. I mean, he pulled all the stops to give you a proper date inside the property. It’s not something he would have done four years ago.”

“I never knew the Oliver of before, but I like the man he is now. I love him.” Felicity said.

“I know.” Thea smiled at her sister in law.

“You do?”

“Uh-huh. You look at him like he hung the stars.”

Thea had to go back to the Mansion after dinner. Felicity was sad to see her go, but she had to remind herself that they lived in the same city. Plus, Thea had her room in their place and could come and go as she liked.

Felicity returned to her office and decided to work on one of her projects. She was working on an added security feature that essentially was a phase recognition extension to their current security. It was in its early stages and she had a lot of work ahead of her, but she was excited about it.

Plus, she was working on bankrupting the assholes that made their empires by stealing from the less privileged. So far, she had gone through the first two pages of the notebook. She had returned over one hundred million dollars to the people it belonged to and had put about seventy-five million dollars to their offshore accounts. Teo thirds of those scum bags had already been arrested, but she couldn’t get nearly enough to get them arrested, but at least they were penniless. Felicity decided to go after a few more that night, and maybe attack the Triad as retaliation for abducting her and Thea.

She had taken her old handler out of the closet, creating online chaos. People knew what GhostFoxGodess was capable of and that she went after the scumbags. And sure, she had been out of the game for a few years, but the dark wed remembered her. GhosstFoxGodess was not someone you would forget. Especially if she had come after you. Funny thing was that both people and authorities thought she was a man using a female name to throw them off. Joke’s on them.

As she waited for the transfers to go through, she planned out her moves to back their story regarding Oliver’s life after the Gambit went down.

She found a hospital that was blown up last year, destroying a good part of their records. That was going to be the hospital that treated him, and since they hadn’t gone digital before the explosion, she didn’t even have to hack them. She would need to make papers for them both, of course, but it was too early for that.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find her husband there, with an amused expression.

“Oliver! I’ll buy you a bell!” she exclaimed.

“I’ve been calling your name for five minutes.” He said lightly amused by her reaction.

“Oh, sorry. When I’m in the zone, I tend to be oblivious to the rest of the world.”

“Zone?”

“hacking zone.” I’m relieving some scum of their money and I’m planning your come back.” She explained.

“Do you want me to leave you alone?” he offered?

“No, no. I’ve been at it for hours. My muscles are sore. I should stop.” She rubbed the back of her neck.

“Now, that’s something I can help you with.” He grinned. He moved and stood behind her massaging her sore muscles.

“Ooh,” she moaned in pleasure. Oliver continued for a few more minutes before he stopped. “Turn the computers down.” He said. It was more like an order really, but Felicity didn’t care. That tone of voice did things to her. And the massage helped.

So, Felicity powered them down. The moment she finished turning the screens off, Oliver turned her chair towards him and picked her up bridal style.

“Oliver!’ she squealed. “What are you doing?”

“Getting my tired wife to bed. Except if you don’t want to?” he raised an eyebrow.

“I want to.” She assured him, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his lips.

Oliver didn’t wait for any further conversation. He took her and walked through the kitchen and foyer to the stairs and took them up to the master suite.

He put her down on the bed and tried to move, but Felicity had other plans. She pulled him down on top of hair by the collar of his shirt. “Why, Mrs. Queen, whatever do you have in mind?”

“Naughty things, Mr. Queen.” He crushed her lips to his.

Several hours later, Felicity was cuddled in Oliver’s arms, content and warm. This was quickly becoming her favorite thing in the whole world, cuddling with her husband.

“Oliver?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Oliver stilled for a moment and then he pulled her in a kiss, “Really?” he asked, afraid he was imagining it.

“Really.” She nodded.

Oliver kissed her once more and then looked into her eyes. “I love you, too. So much.”

And well, you know what happened next. 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C o m m e n t 
> 
> C o m m e n t
> 
> C o m m e n t


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New and familiar faces enter the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How is everyone doing? I'm doing a slow and painful death because of the heat. It's SO HOT! As always, I love hearing your ideas and what you want to see next, as well as what you think about the chapter! So, don't forget to leave me a comment and stay safe!

The week went by quickly for Felicity. She spent her days working, robbing the wealthy from their ill-gained money, and giving them back to the people they stole from. At least whenever she could find them. If not, the money went to buy property in the Glades. However, they had reached the point where there were no more properties for sale. Verdant owned one-third of the Glades, but the rest of the properties belonged to Queen Consolidated or a company called Sagittarius which was offshore.

Oliver had told her to leave that be for a little while and concentrate on finding people to renovate what they already owned. They had agreed to employ people living in the Glades and when needed people that needed the work and not the big sharks.

So, that’s what Felicity had been working on the last couple of days, alongside her other projects. She didn’t have much luck, though. People tended to be wary of emails that offered them jobs. So, she decided on a more hands-on approach.

She was going to go to the Glades herself and recruit people. Oliver wasn’t a fan, but she promised to have Zari and Lyla with her and not leave their sight. He reluctantly agreed, but he wasn’t happy about it. He just couldn’t say no to her.

So, the ladies took one of the SUVs and traveled to the city. Starling was just as businesslike as she remembered; tall glass buildings dominated the downtown area; the traffic jam was out of this world and people were hurrying on the sidewalks.

However, as they left the downtown area, heading to the Glades, the contrast was huge. Abandoned buildings were everywhere. Homeless people were on every corner.

They left the car at the old Queen Factory and walked around. Felicity was flanked by Zari and Lyla on her sides and she walked with a purpose. Her warm personality won people over, and they had managed to secure a few people that wanted to work with them, and they even promised to tell other people they knew. Felicity made sure to ask them what the Glades needed, writing everything down because they were going to help those people and the Glades were going to be great again.

They had spent a few good hours going around the streets recruiting people, and Felicity was _so_ thankful she had gone for sneakers instead of heels when they came across a group of teens beating up another one. Felicity yelled at them to stop and Lyla had her gun out in an instant, rolling her eyes because Felicity would, of course, ignore her safety to save a street kid.

When the thugs saw the gun, they ran out of there like bats out of hell. Felicity didn’t hesitate and ran to the kid, with Zari and Lyla hot on her heels.

“Can you hear me?” she asked softly. “What’s your name?”

“Roy.” He managed to say, trying to keep his eyes open.

“Hello, Roy. I’m Felicity and we are going to get you some help, okay? I just need you to stay with me, okay?” he asked and turned to Lyla, who nodded and left to get the car.

“Tired.” He mumbled.

“I know, but try to keep your eyes open, okay?”

“Try to keep him interested, boss,” Zari said.

“Right. Hey, Roy did you know I have an actual dinosaur?” she tried to put as much energy in her voice as she could to keep him focused.

“Dinosaur?”

“Yup! His name is Dino! He is awesome. Everyone loves him, even though my husband tries to play it cool, I know he is very proud we have a fracking dinosaur in our house!” she smiled.

“Must be cool.”

“Oh, yes! Between us, the only reason I was adamant we got that house is because of Dino and the hidden bathroom.”

“Of course, everyone in the household knows about her hidden bathroom.” Zari teased.

“Not so hidden then.” Roy let out an amused breath.

“Still, I think it’s cool.” She shrugged. “Do you like dinosaurs, Roy?”

“They’re cool.” He mumbled.

“I’ll make you a deal, then. If you stay awake, I will take you to meet Dino. What do you say?”

“The boss might not be too happy about that.” Zari pointed out.

“Boss?” Roy frowned.

“My husband, but don’t worry about him. He won’t say anything.” Felicity assured him, just as Lyla pulled up to them with the car.

They helped Roy to the backseat, and they sped to the free clinic that was thankfully near there.

Felicity sat next to him while the doctor treated him and sat by him until he woke up, about an hour and a half after they had brought him in.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Felicity said when he opened his eyes.

“You’re still here.” He frowned.

“Well, duh! Did you expect me to leave you all alone in the hospital?” Felicity raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.”

“Well, I’m still here. If nothing else, I promised you to take you to meet Dino.” She shrugged.

“You have a Dinosaur?” his eyes widened.

“Well, yeah, I told you so.”

“I thought you were just trying to keep me awake.”

“I did, but I do have a dinosaur.” She rolled her eyes.

“And a hidden bathroom?”

“Yup, though it’s not all that big of a secret as I would have liked.” She sighed dramatically.

“What are you doing here? And I don’t mean in the hospital.”

“Well, my husband and I are looking for people to work for us. We own a good deal of real estate in the Glades and we want people from here to work on the projects. So, I came here to recruit people, because they are not very trusting of emails offering them jobs.” She explained.

“Alone? Are you crazy?” Roy exclaimed.

“I’m not alone. Zari and Lyla are with me and trust me, they can kick some serious ass. Lyla is ex-special forces.” She rolled her eyes. “I have an offer for you, but first a couple of questions.”

“Shoot.” He said, mostly out of curiosity.

“Why were those people beating you up?” she asked softly.

“Because my mother owes them money and they think that since she won’t pay them, that I will. Except I don’t have any money.” He looked away.

“I know how that is like.” She said tenderly.

“I doubt it. You have a dinosaur. Those things are expensive.”

“I grew up in Vegas. My father left us when I was young and my mother got in all sorts of trouble, men, drugs, alcohol. You name it, she did it. A few months ago, I was mistakenly kidnapped by some people she stole from.”

“Kidnapped? What did she do? Stole from the Mafia?” he meant it as a joke.

“Yes. The Russians to be exact. It’s how I met my husband. He was the one that realized that they had taken the wrong person. It’s a long story, but my point is, I know exactly how that’s like. I was tortured because of my mother.” She blinked away the tears.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. And I didn’t tell you so that you will feel sorry for me, but to tell you that you can change your future if you are willing.” She looked him in the eyes.

“I want to, but I don’t know anyone willing to hire a drop-out with a few priors.”

“Lucky for you, I do.”

“You do?”

“I do. But that depends on how you are going to answer my next question.” She nodded.

“What question?”

“Can I trust you, Roy? Can I trust you to keep secrets and not to stab me on the back? And are you willing to embrace my family as yours and cut ties with your past mistakes?” she asked him seriously.

“Do I have to kill anyone?” he frowned.

“No, Roy. I don’t want you to become a member of the Bratva. I want you to work for me.”

“I am.” He said seriously. “My life expectancy is not very long as I am right now. And you saved me, Blondie. I’m not going to betray you. I take that very seriously.” He said firmly.

“Well, then, Roy how would you like a job and a safe place to stay?” Felicity offered him.

“That sounds too good to be true, honestly.” He sighed.

“I assure you it is true. And granted we are not the typical family you’d expect, but we are one. It took me some time to realize it, but we are.”

“What would I do and where would I stay?” he asked.

“Well, your official title will be my assistant, but don’t let that scare you. You will be playing buffer between me and people I’m not all that fond of. I’m working from home for the time being, but now with the Glades projects, you will probably help me with different things for them. You being from the Glades is just an added benefit. And you will be staying at the mansion with us.” She explained.

“And is your husband okay with me being your assistant and staying in your house?” Roy asked.

“He is. I was on the phone with him before you woke up. And mind you, you have to prove yourself because he tends to be overprotective, especially since the Triad kidnapped me, but all we need is your answer.” She assured him.

“The Triad?!” he said alarmed.

“Yeah, they thought they could make a point to him that way, but they dug their own grave.” She shrugged. “So, what do you say?”

“You know I should be running for the hills by how casually you mention the Bratva and the Triad, but god-help me, yes.”

“Really? That’s great! So, the doc said that you are free to go as soon as your IV is done, which was like fifteen minutes ago. So, we’re leaving when you’re ready.” Felicity exclaimed. “We’ll drop by your place to grab your things, too. Dinner is in three hours and we like to have dinner all together.”

“You’re a force of nature, aren’t you?” he sat up.

“You have no idea, kid,” Lyla said from the door. “Are we ready to go?”

“Yes, we are.”

“I’ll go get the car. Zari is staying with you.”

Half an hour later, they had gone to Roy’s place, well his mother’s, and he got a duffel bag with all his clothes and some hidden money he had.

When they reached the Mansion, that still needed a name, Roy’s eyes almost popped out of his skull. The best part was when they entered through the front door and he saw Dino.

“No way!” he gaped at it. “That’s an actual dinosaur!”

“I told you.”

“Yes, but that’s an actual _dinosaur_!”

“I see our pet has another admirer.” Oliver’s voice came from the living room’s direction.

“Hey!” Felicity beamed.

“Hey, yourself.” He stood next to his wife and kissed her. “Did you have a good time?”

“My feet hurt, but I got quite a few people and my very own assistant, so I think it was a good trip. Roy, this is Oliver Queen, my husband. Oliver this is Roy Harper my assistant.” She introduced them.

“But aren’t you dead?” Roy frowned, shaking his head.

“Didn’t you tell him?” he asked his wife.

“I thought I’d let him see you first. It’s more fun that way, plus I didn’t think he’d believe me.” Felicity shrugged. “I’ll tell him now. Come on, Roy. We have an hour until dinner, we have to find you a bedroom, give you the tour, and add you to the security.”

“Thea called, by the way. She is counting down the days. She threatened to be here on Friday after school lets out.” Oliver told his wife.

“You love having her here, admit it.”

“I do, but she doesn’t need to know. I need to find John. I’ll see you at dinner.” He kissed her one more time and left.

“He died four years ago!” Roy exclaimed.

“Not exactly. And I don’t know exactly what happened, but he survived the boating accident.” Felicity began explaining as they took the stairs to the next floor.

Roy took the bedroom next to Zari’s and was completely baffled when he realized that he had his very own bedroom with his very own bathroom. Felicity added him to the system giving him his access code. She gave him a tour of the two upper floors, too, before it was time to go down for dinner.

He was introduced to the rest of the gang and Marie and Roy were even more surprised that he was eating with them, as a family. Felicity rolled her eyes and said, “I told you, we are family.”

Roy quickly realized that Oliver and Felicity were sickeningly in love with each other. It only took him ten minutes, that quickly.

Oliver promised Felicity to join her for a movie in an hour, and his wife took Roy to the rest of the tour. Roy couldn’t keep his jaw from dropping.

Felicity sent him off to shower and rest, he had been beaten up only a few hours earlier, after all, and went for a shower herself. It had been a tiring day, after all.

She came face to face with Oliver, when she was leaving the suit to head to the media room, and he was coming out of the master bedroom. And then it hit her, that even though they had spent the previous nights together, and before that, he had spent most of the night watching over her and Thea, they still had separate bedrooms.

“Oliver?”

“Felicity.” He looked at her mischievously.

“Do you- would you like- Uhm.” She blushed.

“Hey, what is it? You know you can tell me everything, right?” he stepped forward and cupped her face gently.

“It’s silly.” She blushed, leaning forward to rest her head against his chest.

“It’s not if it’s bothering you.” He said softly.

“Would you like to move to the suit with me? Mean completely move, toothbrush and closet sharing move in,” she said against his soft T-shirt.

“I do.” He said kissing her hair. “Is that what was bothering you?”

“It’s just that I realized that I _love_ waking up in your arms, but it hit me right now that we still have separate bedrooms. And it didn’t sit right with me.” She sighed.

“Well, I would love to move in with you in the master suite. But how about we deal with that tomorrow and go watch a movie for now? I promise you won’t wake up alone tomorrow.” He kissed her.

“I say we have a deal, Mr. Queen.” She grinned.

“Always a pleasure doing business with you, Mrs. Queen.”

“And don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything! I will rearrange my clothes and move yours into the closet. You don’t have to worry about it, promise.” She grinned from ear to ear.

“How about I help you move my things; though I’ll stay clear from re-organizing the closet.” He offered because there was a tiny little box that had to stay away from her reach. For now.

“Yes,” she agreed and kissed him. “Now, come on. Percy is waiting for us.”

“Who?” he frowned.

“Percy Jackson. He is the main character of the movie we are watching tonight. It’s a great book series. I’ve read the first two books and I want to get the rest, as well, but I haven’t gotten around to it.” She explained, pulling him towards the elevator.

“What’s the movie called?”

“Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief.”

“The Olympians as in the Greek Gods?”

“Yup.”

The next morning, Felicity got down for breakfast a few minutes after her husband. She kissed him and greeted the others before taking her seat.

“So, what’s on the agenda for this fine day?” Nate asked.

“You and I are going down to the docks,” John said.

“Oh, goodie. I had hoped you’d say something about a beach bar on a tropical island.” Nate sighed.

“Yeah, 'cause that’s happening.” Zari rolled her eyes.

“You can substitute the beach with our pool.” Felicity offered.

“And the beach bar?” Nate asked.

“We have a pizza oven and a bar downstairs. Best of both worlds, in my opinion.” Lyla piped.

“You have a point there.” Nate snapped his fingers.

“We should christen the pizza oven! We’ve been here forever, and we’ve still not used it.” Felicity said, mostly to her husband.

“I promise we’ll have a barbeque soon.” He told her lovingly. “But for the time being, we have to iron out the plan for my coming back from the dead.”

“I will work on that after I’ve reorganized my closet,” Felicity said.

“By the way, boss, your things from Vegas came.” Zari said. “the guys brought them to your office.”

“Great! It seems to me, Roy, we’re going to be busy today. I have to go through those boxes, too. Some have clothes.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“That’s the spirit, my man.” John chuckled.

“Don’t forget that Thea is coming for the weekend straight from school.” Oliver reminded them all.

“I remember. She wants to try the sauna.” His wife nodded.

“And I was thinking of potentially inviting my mother for dinner on Sunday, with her husband.” He said and a pained expression crossed his face.

“Oh.” Was all Felicity said.

“You don’t like the in-laws?” Roy asked.

“Well, I don’t think his mother likes me and I didn’t know she had remarried.” Felicity turned to him.

“She doesn’t know you, honey. I’m sure she’ll love you, even if we didn’t have the best reunion. And she married Walter Steele, my father’s CFO, just before we met.” Oliver assured her, well he tried to at the very least. “Walter is an honorable man. I always liked him and he was the only one that didn’t treat me like the nuisance I probably was when I visited QC.”

“I know him, well not _know_. He tried to recruit me straight after college, but it wasn’t what I was looking for and the money wasn’t all that great.” Felicity told them, “He was so nice to me and I felt bad for turning him down.”

“Do you think your mother told him you’re alive? Or that, you know you’re a Bratva Captain?” Digg asked.

“Well, I don’t think she told him I’m alive, I told her not to tell anyone, and I’m not sure that she has processed the fact that I am Starling City’s Bratva Captain.” He took a sip of his coffee.

“So, should we make ourselves scarce for that dinner?” Zari asked.

“You’re family, Zari, even if my mother doesn’t realize it. So, all five of you are in mandatory attendance.” Oliver said.

“You just met me,” Roy said deadpanned. “I didn’t have time to become family.”

“You’re stuck with us forever, Harper. Yesterday, Felicity made a choice.” Lyla said.

“I adopted you, there is no getting rid of us,” Felicity said simply.

“I’m not wearing a monkey suit,” Roy said firmly.

“Are we having formal dinner? Oh, of course, we are! It’s your mother!” Felicity shrieked.

“Felicity, relax. If you want, we can have a barbeque,”

“I don’t think your mother eats her food with her hands!”

“I think she is freaking out, just a bit,” Nate said.

“Are you kidding, she’ll eat us alive!” Felicity turned to him.

“Blondie! Relax. It’s your house, so your rules,” Roy said surprisingly.

“Roy is right. You’re the lady of the house, so you decide,” Oliver placed his hand on top of hers, trying to assure her as best as he could.

“If Mr. Steele is coming, we are having a proper dinner. So, Roy, we are going shopping. You need a phone and a tablet either way. And you are wearing a monkey suit, but you can skip the tie,” Felicity ordered. Oliver had never seen her so commanding before, and honestly, it was a turn on. _Focus_ , he chastised himself. they were having breakfast with the family; it wasn’t the best idea for him to think of all the things he wanted to do to his wife. Preferably in their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea, birthdays, Walter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there! Here we are again with another chapter. Before you go ahead and read it, I want to say, that the next chapter will probably be a little late, because I have two assignments due in a few days and I am so behind! But fear not I will post it. It's going to be an interesting one, too. As always, let me know what you think and you know I love reading your ideas and suggestions, so go ahead and leave them, too. Stay safe!!

Roy quickly realized that when Felicity used her loud voice, she meant business and the best thing for your health was to do what she wanted you to. That’s how he found himself at the mall. Felicity wore big sunglasses because according to their plan they were supposed to be in Russia at the moment and did want people recognizing her. Zari and Lyla were with them, they had become her shadows when they were out of the Mansion.

They went to the tech store first thing. Felicity shoved a basket in his hands and told him to follow her. And then she started putting things in it. Expensive things. She got a watch thingy, apple watch it said, she had him choose a band for it and he got the green Nike Band. She got him a seriously expensive phone and she told him to choose a color, he went with red. She got him a clear case, too. She got him air pods pro and a red waterproof case.

“Blondie! Why on earth do I need two stupid expensive tablets?” he exclaimed when she put in the basket two iPad Pros.

“One if for me, Roy. Don’t get your knickers in a twist. And don’t worry about the money, either. It’s your work gear, so I’m paying for it. Well, Oliver, but still. And for the clothes shopping that is following.” Felicity told him.

“Clothes shopping?” he frowned.

“Yes, you need some more formal pieces for formal meetings and the like,” she replied, “Don’t worry I’m not getting you a full wardrobe of monkey suits,” she teased.

“I hope so,” he grumbled.

They got some accessories for the tablets after that went to check out. Roy almost choked on his tongue, when he saw the amount of money Felicity paid. “Blondie! That’s _a lot of money!_ ”

“I know, Roy. Believe me. But you’re going to need these things once we get officially up and running as a company, I promise,” the blonde woman in question said. “And before I met Oliver, I wouldn’t dream of spending so much money in one go like that, but those are pretty good tech pieces and will last a long time,”

“There is no point in arguing, is there?” Roy sighed.

“Absolutely none,” Zari patted him on the back.

“Alright,” he sighed, “Where to next?”

“That’s the spirit!” Lyla said as Felicity dragged them to a clothing store.

True to her word, Felicity didn’t get him a wardrobe full of monkey suits, she git him two; a grey one and a black one. Then she got him four white shirts and two light blue to go with the suits and one blue and one red tie. She even got him a pair of dinosaur cuff links.

She got him three pairs of jeans, “You can year the sweats inside the house, Roy, but not for meetings,” two pairs of black trousers and several short-sleeved polo shirts. She got him three casual long sleeve shirts, one mint, one light blue, and one white.

Shoes were next, and they got a black leather pair for formal outings and a pair of white leather trainers. A new wallet and a pair of sunglasses followed. Felicity saw him eyeing a red leather jacket and had Zari buy it discreetly. His birthday was in two days and it would make a great gift. Felicity noticed that he had a thing for red.

The last thing on their list was luggage. They got him a set of a small and a medium suitcase. Roy was confused by that, but Felicity explained that they were going to be traveling a lot.

They went back to the Mansion after that, as they had a ton of work to do. Felicity sent Roy to hand his suits and give the rest of the clothes to Marie to wash them. She wanted him out of the way so that she could send Zari to get party supplies and order a cake for Roy’s surprise birthday party. She was sneaky.

But after that, they got to work. Felicity opened all the boxes and had Roy take all those that had clothes in them in her closet. She had him sitting on the chaise longue to take notes of the ideas she had while she went through her old clothes.

It took a couple of hours to be done with the closet. She didn’t have all that many clothes, at least not yet, so it was relatively easy. She sent Roy to her office and she went to Oliver’s.

She knocked and waited for his response to enter. “Hey you,” she smiled.

“Hey, how did it go?” he turned all his attention to her.

Felicity closed the door behind her and walked up to her husband. She stood next to him, leaning against his desk. Oliver turned to face her and gently pulled him into his lap, securing his arms around her waist.

“It was fine. Roy wasn’t comfortable with me spending all that money on him, but he went with it. I got him a birthday gift, too.” She kissed his cheek.

“Birthday gift?” Oliver frowned.

“Yup, his birthday is on Sunday. We’re throwing him a mini birthday party. I sent Zari to get supplies.”

“Okay, what did you get him?” he asked curiously.

“A red leather jacket he was eyeing. He has a thing for red. His new phone is red, too.”

“I prefer green,”

“I know.” She grinned and kissed his lips. Oliver deepened the kiss and let his right hand wander on Felicity’s side.

“Someone’s happy to see me,” she said teasingly.

“I’m _very_ happy to see you. Do you know the things you do to me when you’re commanding?” his hand found its way under the skirt of her dress, caressing her soft skin.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he nodded punching the blackout button for his glass windows. He picked her up and put her on his desk, settling between her legs.

“And what are you going to do about it, Oliver?” she raised an eyebrow challenging.

Oliver growled and attacked her mouth, while his hand tugged on her dress’s zipper, pulling it down.

  
It was a very satisfied Felicity that greeted Thea forty-five minutes later. “Someone’s happy,” Thea commenting, as Felicity pulled her for a hug.

“Uh-huh,” the blonde couldn’t help the grin that crept on her face.

“Oh gross,” Thea moaned, realizing why Felicity was in such good spirits.

“I didn’t say anything,” she defended herself.

“You didn’t have to,” she rolled her eyes. “So, what have I missed? I feel like we haven’t talked in forever,” the brunette asked as they passed Dino and headed for the kitchen.

“Oliver is officially moving into the master suite with me,” Felicity said excitedly. “He is moving his clothes over once he is done for the day. He already sleeps with me in the suit, so I asked him yesterday and he said yes.”

“About time. You were being ridiculous, both of you.” Thea rolled her eyes.

“That is true, actually,” she shrugged. “Oh, we got a new member!” Felicity exclaimed and launched into the story of how Roy came to be her assistant.

“Do I get to meet him?” Thea asked intrigued.

“Yeah, come on, he should be in my office.”

And indeed, he was. He was sitting on the sofa, playing with his new phone. He looked up when he heard the door opening. “About time, Blondie! I’ve been waiting forever,” he said before his eyes landed on Thea. “You’re new.”

“I could say the same thing about you, Abercrombie,” she shrugged, though Felicity caught her checking him out. And she was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. Now that was going to be interesting.

“Roy, this is Thea, Oliver’s sister. Thea this is Roy, our junior,” Felicity introduced.

“Nice to meet you, Roy,”

“Yeah, you too.”

“By the way, we’re having a family meeting after dinner,” Felicity remembered, “But before we do that, I need to get some work done, so that means Roy has some work to do, too.”

“I’ll go see my brother, then,” Thea nodded, “I’ll see you later.” She turned and left, with one last glance towards Roy.

“What’s up, Blondie?”

“We need to work on the plan for Oliver’s return. We have the general premises, but we need to iron out the details for tonight’s meeting,” she replied and sat behind her desk, turning on her computers.

“Right,” he snapped his fingers and picked up a pen and a note pad. “Hit me.”

Felicity began explaining the plan to him and Roy wrote down the important points while making a to-do list at the same time. most of the things on that list required Felicity to do some hacking, which was such an ugly word by the way.

“It sounds plausible, at least to me,” Roy said when they had finished. “The destroyed hospital is a nice touch. It covers a lot of bases.”

“That’s what I thought, too. And it fits our timeline perfectly.,” Felicity nodded.

“So, we only need a time frame, right?”

“Yup, that’s why we’re having the meeting; to go through the story and to decided on the when,” she explained. “You’re free until dinner. I think I’m going to find my sister in law,”

“I’ll see you later, I’m going to play with my phone,” Roy waved at her and picked up his phone from the sofa.

Felicity left to find her husband and her sister in law. She was surprised to find them in the entertaining room playing bowling. That room hadn’t been used since they moved in. it was about time.

“Hello, Queens!” she said with a big smile. She liked seeing the siblings interact. They both seemed lighter and happier. Felicity loved it.

“Hey, honey. Is it time for dinner yet? I thought we had some more time,” Oliver asked with a ball in his hand.

“Oh, no you have time, don’t worry,” she assured him. “You have about forty minutes. Roy and I are done for the day, so I thought I’d see what you’re up to.”

“Oliver is cheating on bowling,” Thea said crossing her arms.

“I’m not cheating just because I’m better at it.” Oliver grinned smugly.

“You’re not better, you’re cheating,” his sister rolled her eyes.

“You’re a sore loser, Speedy,”

“You’re a cheating cheater, Ollie”

“This is better than drama tv,” Felicity teased.

They had a pleasant dinner all together. Thea was still miffed about losing to Oliver and insisted he was cheating, whereas her husband had a smug smile throughout the night. It was fun to see them like that. Roy especially took too much pleasure teasing Thea.

They moved to the living room after they had eaten, to look over the plan for Oliver’s resurrection.

“So?” Nate asked looking around the room.

“The Gambit went down on September 27th,” Oliver started.

“Oliver’s dad threw him on a life raft and went back to help the crew, however, the Gambit sunk completely before anyone else made it out. Oliver drifted for days,” Felicity continued, placing a comforting hand on each Queen.

“The next thing I can remember, I woke up in a hospital. Another yacht found me and took me there. However, I had amnesia. Since I didn’t remember who I was or where I was from, the couple that saved me took me in. Said couple is Anatoly and Natasha,”

“He started working for them in their real estate business, that went on for about two years before Anatoly heard of me and my security system and offered me a job. So, I moved to Moscow. And I met Oliver,” Felicity continued.

“It didn’t take me long to ask her out, and ever since, I have been remembering bits and pieces of my life before the accident. However, when I see a video about America’s most influential companies that is coming out in a few weeks, I will have my big break and remember everything.”

“We’re having a bit of trouble for the next part, how we supposedly contact the Queens,” Felicity addressed the room.

“What about social media?” Thea asked. “People find long lost relatives all the time through them.”

“Phone call?” Roy offered.

“How about we you fly over to Starling from Russia and go to Queen Consolidated? Or Queen Manor?” Zari asked.

“A bit of a dramatic flair. I like it” Thea nodded.

“Or there is some sort of an event we can crash, maybe?” Nate threw in.

“Or Anatoly could call Mrs. Queen and tell her that four years ago he rescued a young man from a life raft and said man got his memory back when he saw her and says that he is Oliver Queen?” Lyla offered.

“I think this is the more plausible solution,” John nodded.

“Well, you have to agree, she is your wife,” Nate rolled his eyes.

“Oliver?” Felicity turned to her husband.

“How about we go with Lyla’s idea and then use Zari’s idea as the first glimpse of Oliver Queen in Starling before it becomes public knowledge that I am alive? And then we can attend one of the Queen events, a day or two before the official statement?”

“And Thea can post a couple of pictures of you on her social media or something.” Felicity “I think it is going to be a lot of fun.” She nodded.

“So, all the ideas in one,” Roy nodded.

“It seems okay to me,” Thea said.

“Great. When’s the next event?” Felicity clapped her hands.

“In August, it’s for the children’s hospital,” Thea replied.

“It’s typically on the second weekend of August, so we have some time,” Oliver added.

“We’re having a picnic at Starling Park. It will be easy to blend in,” Thea said.

“I think it is going to be fun,” Roy said leaning back on the sofa.

“So, Thea, did Oliver tell you that we’re hosting your mother and Mr. Steele for dinner on Sunday?” Felicity asked.

“You want to give Walter a heart attack?” she raised her eyebrows.

“Are you going to appear casually from the kitchen like last time?” Nate asked smirking.

“I don’t know. I have to be original, don’t I?” Oliver winked at his wife.

“You can open the door,” she suggested.

“Or tell your mother to warn the poor man?” John rolled his eyes.

“Meh,” Thea shrugged. “Something more dramatic would be my preference,”

“Drama Queens,” Felicity rolled her eyes fondly.

“You’re a Queen, too, which means you’re a Drama Queen as well,” Thea grinned.

“Thea, I have a dinosaur fossil as a pet,” Felicity said deadpanned, “if that’s not dramatic, I don’t know what is. Though I would love to have a puppy. I love dogs,” she mused.

“Truth to be told, you’re the only one I know that has a dinosaur fossil as a pet,” Thea cocked her head. “I don’t know anyone who has a dinosaur fossil period, to be honest.”

“We’re pretty unique individuals,” Nate stated.

“That we are,” Lyla agreed.

On Sunday morning, Felicity woke up before her husband, which was a first. She didn’t move, though. Nope. She stayed in his arms, enjoying his hot skin on hers, his strong arms around her body. She smiled at herself snuggling closer to him.

She was nervous about the day ahead. It wasn’t just that it was Roy’s birthday, his first one with them, but it was mostly the fact that her mother in law and her stepfather in law, she didn’t know if that was a thing but it fit, and Moira Queen terrified her, not to mention that Felicity was pretty sure that she didn’t like her.

But Roy’s words echoed in her head every time she doubted herself. _Your house, your rules._ She was glad that she wasn’t going to be alone.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Oliver mumbled, pulling her closer to him.

“Sorry, it’s just I’m nervous.”

“Relax, sweetheart, it’s going to be fine,” he tried to assure her.

“I can’t” she sighed.

“Hm, let’s see what we can do about that,” he said and flipped her on her back.

Felicity let out a squeal that turned to giggles as her husband started kissing every inch of her skin. Yeah, when he was done, he had relaxed. Twice.

Of course, that meant that they were almost late for Roy’s surprise birthday breakfast. They were the last ones down and Thea rolled her eyes at them so hard, Felicity was afraid they would pop from their sockets.

They barely had enough time to stage themselves and lit the candles, before Roy entered the kitchen.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!” they exclaimed together and Roy, who wasn’t paying attention, jumped a foot in the air.

“How did you know?”

“If it’s online, I can find it,” Felicity said with a shrug.

“Happy birthday, kid” John clapped his shoulder.

“Thanks, guys. I- I haven’t celebrated in years,” Roy said trying to mask the emotions in his voice, but Felicity saw it in his eyes. He was truly touched.

They ate cake for breakfast, which they loved, and then took their separate ways, mostly. Thea and Felicity were having a movie and Roy decided to join them, while Oliver was hitting their gym. John and Lyla were visiting some family members and Zari and Nate said they were going to the city, but everyone knew those two were together, why the kept it a secret was beyond Felicity.

A few hours before dinner, Thea and Felicity moved to the master closet. Felicity wanted to find the perfect outfit and make herself presentable by the time Moira and Walter were expected to arrive.

They [choose a gold skirt with brown, black, and emerald motives and a silk emerald sleeveless top.](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/379006124896452917/) Thea did her hair in loose curls and Felicity chose light makeup, but a red lip. That was quickly becoming her signature look. Thea burrowed a simple red dress from Felicity and a pair of black heels.

They were the last ones down. Oliver had come and go an hour later, long enough to grab his clothes. Thea had shooed him away.

Oliver wore one of his light grey suits, John and Roy had gone for black, Nate for navy blue, but they all wore white shirts and no tie. Zari had opted for a pair of leather pants and a white flowy shirt and Lyla wore a red pencil skirt with a nice white lace shirt.

“Ready?” Oliver kissed the top of her head.

“As I’ll ever be,” she sighed.

They moved to the living room to wait for their guests. The plan was for Felicity to open the door, while the others stayed in the living area. Oliver was going to be in the dining room, waiting for the perfect moment to step in.

The bell rang only a few minutes later. Felicity took a deep breath and with one last look to her husband, she went to answer it.

Opening the door, she had to remind herself to smile. She turned the knob and pulled the door open, coming face to face with her in-laws.

“Hello! Welcome, please come on in,” Felicity said with as much excitement as she could muster.

“Thank you for having us,” Moira said tightly.

“Miss Smoak, how lovely to see you!” Mr. Steele said surprised.

“You as well, Mr. Steele!” she said honestly.

With the pleasantries over, Felicity took them to the living room. She introduced everyone and Moira was surprised by Roy’s addition. Well, Felicity could care less.

“Your husband?” Moira asked looking around trying to locate her son.

“Uh-“

“Oh, you’re married? Congratulations,” Mr. Steele said warmly.

“Thank you, Mr. Steele,” Felicity blushed a little.

“Her husband is very lucky to have her,” Thea said allowing Oliver to step in.

“That, I am,” Oliver said, stepping in their line of view. “Walter,” he greeted the older man.

“Oliver?” he frowned, taking in the scene in front of him. His dead friend’s thought dead son was standing in front of him. “You’re alive.”

“I am. And it is time for me to come home.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so not telling you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And she is alive, ladies and gentlemen! here I am again! and I bring with me another chapter and what chapter that is! Go ahead! read it! And I want to know what you think and any suggestions you have, or things you would like to see! Stay safe, my loves!

_“I am. And it is time for me to come home.”_

In a surprising turn of events, Walter walked up to Oliver and pulled him in an honest hug. “I am so glad that you are alive,” he said sincerely.

“Thank you, Walter. Really,” he looked over at his mother, who didn’t have the best reaction, in all honesty.

“I hope you don’t mind my asking, but how are you alive?” Walter asked curiously.

“Dad threw me in a life raft before the Gambit went down,” Oliver said simply, looking away.

“Uh, would you like something to drink?” Felicity asked, feeling the atmosphere getting heavier.

“A scotch on the rocks, please, Ms. Smoak,” Walter said politely, “Or should I say, Mrs. Queen?”

“Mrs. Queen, but Felicity will do perfectly,” she assured him with a smile, “Would you like something, Mrs. Queen?”

“A glass of red wine, if you have it,” she sighed.

“Wine is all we have in this place,” Roy commented.

“A cellar full of it and if we ever move, we’re taking it all with us,” Felicity nodded and went to the kitchen.

“What are we supposed to do? Wrap each bottle with bubble wrap? It will take forever and a day,” Roy rolled his eyes.

“And if we ever move, you are going to do just that,” Oliver smirked.

“Oh man,” the young man groaned.

“Character building exercise,” Diggle chuckled.

“What did I get myself into?”

“It’s your fault. You wanted to meet Dino, suck it up,” Zari grinned.

“I thought I told you not to pick on Roy,” Felicity came back in the living room, glaring at them.

“We’re just teasing, honey,” Oliver said smoothly.

“Uh-huh,” she said in a tone that clearly said _bullshit_.

“How did the two of you meet?” Walter asked with a small smile on his face.

“Before we get to that, you need to know what happened after I was thrown to the life raft,” Oliver said detachedly. “I don’t know how long it had been since the Gambit sank,” he started. He wasn’t going to tell them about his time on Lian Yu, at least not then. “Long story short, I was rescued by a Russian man, Anatoly Knyazev. But he wasn’t just any man, he was one of the Leaders of Russian Mafia, Thea Bratva,” again the fact that before Anatoly took him to Russia, Oliver had saved his life wasn’t for Walter and his mother to know. “So, I couldn’t walk away and come home. And I didn’t know if I wanted to, then. He trained me and taught me the ways of the brotherhood. I went through the Bratva initiation to become Captain. That was before Anatoly became the Pakhan.”

“The Pakhan?” Walter asked.

“The leader of the whole Bratva, not just in Russia but worldwide,” he explained. “I was useful, and he kept me close to him, even though many didn’t like an American as a Captain. We developed a friendship. When he became the Pakhan he started giving me privileges, both because I earned them and to keep me on his side. I started gathering my inner circle,” he waved his arm to where Zari, Nate, and the Diggles were sitting, “and preparing for my return home. But then, I was sent to retrieve information from someone that had stolen from the Las Vegas Captain. I was told that it was a woman that had done this before, but not on that scale, and after she was threatened, she returned what she had taken. But this time the cost was two million dollars. Four more had tried before me, but with no luck. So, it was my turn,” he said and looked over at his wife.

“My mother always got into trouble and I usually paid a price for that, one way or another. This time, I was kidnapped and tortured, because the guys they had sent mistook me for her. One day I woke up in a cold warehouse with people asking me about some drugs. And I had no idea what they were talking about. They didn’t believe me, of course. That went on for days. And then in walked Oliver. Though, I didn’t know who he was at first. He was the first one to talk to me, without cutting me or whatever. And then he called me by mother’s name,” Felicity explained.

“I called the Pakhan and explained what had happened and what the idiots had done,” her husband continued, “he came to the location with the Las Vegas Captain.”

“He apologized, but then told me that I had a choice to make because they couldn’t just let me walk away. I had to either undergo the initiation Oliver did or marry the American Captain. I asked Oliver about the initiation and he told me that he didn’t want me to go through it after he explained what it entailed. He said that I wasn’t much older than his sister and that he would never want her to go through that,’ Felicity said.

“And then she asked me about the American Captain,” he grinned.

“Well, I didn’t know it was you,” she rolled her eyes fondly. “Though I had noticed that you were the only one that spoke without that thick accent.”

“She asked me why I would volunteer to marry her, I didn’t know her after all.”

“Why did you? Not that I am not happy for it, I have already adopted her,” Thea asked.

“For a few reasons; it was a test for me to prove my dedication to the brotherhood and to stabilize my position. There were many from the old regime especially, that didn’t like me because I’m not Russian. And I didn’t want her to end up in a body bag,” Oliver winked at Felicity, remembering she had used those words when they had met.

“So, we agreed to marry. He took me to his house if you could call it that. It was a room with a tiny kitchen and a tiny bathroom. Anyway, we got along fine, we had the Bratva ceremony and Anatoly had a reception at his place. Oliver was the only sober person in the whole Knyazev Manor that was sober.”

“I was sober, too!” John complained.

“I don’t remember seeing any of you at the reception,” Felicity frowned.

“You were already tipsy when we met,” John said.

“You were adorable,” Zari chuckled.

“I can’t imagine Felicity drunk,” Thea said.

“It was a ton of fun, she was very giggly,” Nate said.

“And of course, we had to reintroduce ourselves when we met again,” Lyla said.

“At least, she met you two again, the circumstances were so much better than when we met her again,” Zari said.

“What happened, if you don’t mind my asking?” Walter asked.

“Oliver was bleeding to death,” Felicity stated, making his mother and sister gasp.

“I wasn’t bleeding to death,” he rolled his eyes.

“It sure seemed like that to me.”

“Why were you bleeding?” Thea demanded.

“There was a power struggle between the old regime and the new regime. One of the old guys tried to get rid of me, so he stabbed me.”

“Stabbed?!” she exclaimed.

“I’m perfectly fine, Thea. Don’t worry,” he tried to assure her. “But that prompted us to move to a safer and larger place.”

“Then Oliver decided to be an idiot,” Zari and Lyla rolled their eyes.

“Oh, I know that part!” Thea exclaimed.

“You do?”

“Yup! You were being an idiot, keeping her at arm’s length, giving her the cold shoulder and all the jazz, because you thought you were too bad and dangerous for her,” she rolled her eyes.

“That’s a pretty good summary,” Lyla approved.

“Then we came here. We had to prepare to move, so we found this place and got it, dinosaur and all,” Oliver grinned.

“You love Dino!” Felicity accused, “He is our pet fossil.”

“Everyone loves Dino,” Zari said. “When we moved, Felicity organized a picnic for the guys we inherited and their families. Dino was the talk of the day. That and how loving couple Oliver and Felicity are.”

“They started being all couple like that day, trying to drive each other crazy. They won Zari and I each a bet,” Digg piped. “But, at least, they stopped being idiots.”

“Felicity made friends with _all the kids and Alexandra Galinos-Orlov_ ,” Nate emphasized.

“But two days after that, Thea and I were kidnapped,”

“Oliver almost lost it completely,” Lyla said.

“Several hours later we got a location and went there with a small army,” Oliver continued. “We found her, but Thea was also with her and you know the rest.”

“Of course, that’s not what the rest of the world will be told,” Felicity rushed to say.

They spent the next twenty minutes explaining to them exactly what they had planned and how they were going to pull it off. Moira didn’t say much, though Walter was happy to have Oliver back officially. It occurred to Felicity that he was happier than his wife, who was Oliver’s _mother_.

They had dinner after they had explained their plan and Felicity could honestly say that she liked Walter very much so. He was fun and witty, and she made her feel welcomed to their family. Moira didn’t even try.

The next few days went by quietly. They had fallen into a new routine. Felicity and Thea spent most of their mornings at the pool. Roy usually joined them as he didn’t have much to do if Felicity wasn’t working. Felicity did that on purpose. She knew that something was going on between Thea and Roy and she wanted to give them the chance to get to know each other better.

Oliver would come by the pool often; the sight of his wife in a bikini was _very_ appealing to him. One time, Thea almost caught them with their pants down in the pool house. That had been a little awkward.

Alexandra had been over a couple of times to see Felicity and she had taken a liking to Thea, as well. Thea liked the older woman, too. Alexandra and her family had been invited to the barbeque they were having to celebrate Felicity’s birthday, along with Walter and Moira.

Of course, what most of the household didn’t know was that Oliver was a nervous wreck since the dinner with Walter and his mother. And all because of a little box that was hidden in the vault of his office.

He had been trying to find a way to give t to her, but he couldn’t decide how. Until he remembered something that she had said a few days ago. And then Oliver knew exactly what he was going to do. He needed Roy and Thea for that though. And Marie.

Felicity was blissfully unaware of what her husband was putting together for her birthday. Of course, she wondered why Roy and Thea had disappeared from the Mansion for five hours one day.

On the morning of her birthday, Felicity woke up in Oliver’s arms, cuddling to his chest. Oliver was running his hand on her back, kissing her shoulder. Felicity let out a content sigh.

Oliver gently turned her to her back and then showed her exactly how much he loved her. Twice.

“Happy birthday, baby,” he said breathless, letting her curl next to him.

“Happy birthday indeed,” she giggled.

“I’m not done, yet,” he said with a wolfish grin.

“Uh-huh. Is that so, Mr. Queen?”

“It is indeed,” he kissed her head.

“Hmm. I need to shower,” she mused.

“Now that is something, I can help you with,”

“Give me five minutes,” she said getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Oliver sent a text to Nate, signaling him for their part of the plan. Then he went to find his wife.

About forty minutes later, after one round of shower sex and two actual showers, Felicity tried to go downstairs for breakfast. But Oliver stopped her.

“Not today,” he said and gently pulled her to their balcony. one of the tables had been set up for them to have breakfast with a variety of dishes and a colorful bouquet of fresh flowers. “Special breakfast for the birthday girl.”

“It’s beautiful,” she smiled up to him. “and we’ve never eaten up here.”

“First time for everything,” he said and gently urged her to her seat, making sure she had her back to their bedroom.

When they were almost done with their meal, Marie came up carefully so that Felicity would never know she was here and released the second part of the plan before she disappeared again.

Felicity was blissfully unaware of what was going on until she heard a tiny little bark from next to her.

“Puppy!” she exclaimed surprised and bent over her chair and picked up [the little dog](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/655273814517989756/). “Hello, baby! How did you get here?” she cooed. She turned to Oliver, who had a huge smile on his face. “Why is there a puppy on our balcony?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. He was a bad liar when it came to her.

“How did you get here, little buddy? And do I get to keep you-“ she cut herself short when something caught her eye. “There is a [ring](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/379006124896395106/) on his collar,” she looked at her husband, cocking her head.

“Maybe the puppy came to wish you a happy birthday,” if he fucked up, he was going to have John shoot him.

“Oh? Did you buddy? And you brought me a ring? How did you get it? If you want to propose, buddy, I’m already married” she asked suspiciously.

Oliver got up from his seat and came to stand next to Felicity’s chair. He untied the ring from the puppy’s collar and took it between his thumb and forefinger. “He may have had some help, from a couple of people,” he said, and taking a deep breath, he went down to one knee. “I know that we are married already, but we didn’t have much of a choice then, either of us, but mostly you. And when I met you, I never thought I would come to love you so much or that I couldn’t function away from you. I love going to sleep with you next to me and I love it, even more, when I wake up with you in my arms. I love you, Felicity. So, will you _please_ marry me? For real this time? Because I love you and you love me? Make me the happiest man on the planet?”

Felicity didn’t even think about it. There was no choice to make. “Yes,” she said and a big smile spread on her face.

“Yes?”

“Yes. Yes!” she chuckled at his expression. Oliver slipped the ring on her left ring finger and pulled her in for a big kiss.

“Just to be clear, I get to keep the puppy, right?” she asked when they pulled apart.

“Yes, baby, you get to keep him. I figured we needed a pet that wasn’t a fossil,” he laughed. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she beamed. “Hey, is that why Roy and Thea had disappeared a couple of days ago?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t go to a shelter myself. I’m supposed to be in Russia. Both of us, really,”

“Hmm, just for a few more days. Thea has already caused a small storm in the media the last few days with all the quotes about siblings, miracles, and hope she keeps posting. We leaked the news that your mother flew to Russia yesterday, too.”

“And then I get to show off my wife/fiancée to the whole of Starling,” he nodded.

“is that why you wanted me to appear to have been in Russia longer?”

“Yes, it is. I have been planning this for some time now. It’s why I didn’t want you to move my clothes yourself. I had the ring box in one of my suit jackets,” he explained.

“You’re a sneaky man, Mr. Queen,” Felicity teased him, stroking the puppy’s fur. “You need a name, buddy.”

“Rex?” Oliver offered.

“I think Dino will be jealous,” she teased. “What about Thor?” she asked the puppy and she was rewarded with a little bark.

“I think he likes it,” Oliver stood up. Being on one knee for so long was not the best of ideas.

“Thor it is, then. Welcome to the family, Thor,” she kissed his little head. “How did you know I wanted a puppy?”

“You mentioned it a few days ago and I want ed to do something a little different as far as proposals go,” he shrugged.

“You remembered?”

“Of course, I remembered,” he said.

“I think this has been my best birthday to date,” she stood up with little Thor in her arms.

“Really?” he frowned, wondering once again about her childhood.

“Really,” she kissed him. “Can we go show off our new puppy?”

“Lead the way,” he said and took her hand. “By the way, only Marie knows about the ring. Roy and Thea thought Thor is your only present.”

“Oh, it’s going to be fun.”

When they got to the main floor, the whole family was having breakfast in the kitchen. “Good morning, everyone,” Felicity beamed.

“Felicity!”

“Happy Birthday!” she felt herself being pulled from hug to hug.

“Felicity Megan! What is that on your finger!” Thea exclaimed. Somehow, Felicity knew that Thea would be the first one to spot her ring.

“We are getting married. Again,” she said cradling Thor.

“Oh my god! Yes! Congratulations!” she exclaimed pulling her in a hug again and then hugging her brother.

“Thank you, Speedy.”

“Wedding number 2?” Zari asked, hugging Felicity.

“Yup.”

“This one will be legally binding, too. The one in Russia was _just_ a Bratva ceremony. We didn’t sign any papers,” Oliver explained.

“I’m so excited!” Thea said. “And I have so many ideas!”

“Can you wait until I’m back from the dead, Speedy?” he asked his sister.

“If I must,” she said dramatically. “It’s going to be awesome!”

Felicity spent the next few hours with her husband and their puppy, on the sofa. She couldn’t get enough. She loved being in Oliver’s arms and she loved playing with Thor. Of course, when the Orlovs arrived, they had to get up and properly greet them. Walter and Moira were right behind them.

“My, my, Felicity, what’s that on your finger? Alexandra asked, zeroing in on her left ring finger.

“We’re getting married, again,” Felicity beamed.

“But properly this time,” Oliver said firmly.

“I can hardly wait!” Thea squealed. “But I have to wait at least a couple more weeks before we can go on full wedding mode!”

“Boss, I think she is going to overload,” Roy teased.

“Man, be careful, she can make you wear a tux for the wedding!” Nate warned.

“Oh shit,” he blanched, making people laugh.

They had a great time. The men were n charge of the grill and did a good job, too. The ladies spent most of their time around the pool, cheering them on. after they ate, it was time for the [cake](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/301811612527243803/), which Thea had picked. It was delicious and the combination of vanilla cake and chocolate filling was one of Felicity’s favorite. She opened her presents next. The highlight was the gift she got from Roy and Thea. A [puppy](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/375206212687163723/).

“We couldn’t decide between Thor and this little guy, so we got both,” Thea explained.

Now Felicity had two puppies and she was getting married again. Properly this time. yeah, life was good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting for this!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Name Day to me!!!! Soooooo, I have been dying to write this chapter and the next, so here you go! As always, please let me know what you think! Comments make me write faster! Stay safe!

The days following Felicity’s birthday were busy ones. She was in constant contact with their people from the Glades they had recruited to work for them, and she was talking with the architects, as well. She had found five of them, all of them coming from the Glades. they were communicating through emails, as she was trying to stay away from the public until they set their plan into motion.

She was also packing, as they would be staying in Queen Manor for a little while. Felicity didn’t want to leave her house, but they had to keep the cover that they had been living in Russia. Oh, well. Thea was coming with them back to Queen Manor for those days, too. To say that Moira wasn’t a fan of a small army moving in the Manor would be a gross understatement. At least Walter was excited.

Other than that Felicity spent her time playing with her puppies. Everyone would join her now and then. Those little things had everyone wrapped around their little paws. Her favorite moment was one night when she found Oliver asleep on their bed and the puppies curled on his chest, fast asleep. She had snapped a picture of them and then she had moved the puppies to their beds. It was her turn to cuddle with her husband, thank you very much.

One morning, Felicity woke up to breaking news. _Malcolm Merlyn Assassinated._ The article said that the night before, Merlyn was attending an event, and a sniper had shot him twice on the head with large-caliber bullets, blowing his skull to pieces and killing him instantly.

Oliver was in a bad mood that day and spent most of it in his office. Of course, Felicity was missing both puppies, so he wasn’t alone. She didn’t bother him for a few hours, letting him work through whatever was going through his mind. Around lunchtime, she went to him. Her big and tough husband was on his office sofa playing with the puppies. She joined him, though she didn’t ask anything. Didn’t say anything. She let him speak to her when he was ready.

“I wish I could be there for Tommy,” was what he said after half an hour or so. They spent the rest of the day together, cuddling, though this time it was Felicity who cuddled him and playing with the little furballs.

A couple of days later, the two of them, Walter and Thea went to the private airstrip to take some dummy photos for the media. They made sure that Oliver wore sunglasses, but you could still recognize him, though with his new haircut it would it was a little more difficult.

Roy enjoyed watching the tabloids going crazy over Thea’s mystery posts. He even helped her with it, making one post more confusing than the last one. And it was epic.

The day before the event, they relocated to Queen Manor. Thea was very excited to have them over, even if she liked their place a lot more. Her words.

They stayed in Oliver’s old room, which was a couple of doors down from Thea’s. Felicity was surprised to see the nautical theme in Oliver’s room, but her husband said that it was the decorator’s idea, but he liked it.

“So, we’re attending the picnic tomorrow, keeping away from anyone familiar. Then tomorrow night Thea is going to post a picture of the two of you on her IG account and the cat will be out of the bag,” Felicity said. “Am I missing anything?”

“Other than the fact that the media will never leave us alone? Or how big of a deal they will make when they realized I’m engaged and not to Laurel?”

“I mean, you were a pretty big deal back in the day. They thought of you as married already,” Felicity shrugged, trying to play it cool. In all honesty, she was nervous because she knew they were going to keep comparing her to Laurel, someone everyone thought was the perfect match for the Queen heir.

“Babe, relax. Don’t stress over it. Laurel and I were never good for each other. She was pressuring me to get married even before we graduated high school. She wanted to become the next Mrs. Queen more than anything. It’s one of the reasons our relationship was so screwed up. However, she doesn’t hold a candle to you,” Oliver assured her, pulling her in his arms.

“Did I say that out loud?” she groaned.

“Yes, you did,” he kissed the top of her head. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she said and snuggled closer to him.

“And I love you three!” Thea exclaimed and threw her arms around them. Oliver laughed at her antics and put an arm around his sister.

“What’s up, Speedy?”

“Well, mom and Walter are arguing about you and the possibility of you taking over Queen Consolidated. Mom is not a fan of the idea. Do you think she realizes that once you are back from the dead legally, you’re taking over the fortune as head of the Family?” she asked.

“Is that why she’d being weird about you being alive?” Felicity frowned.

“It could be. But I don’t know why she knew before she married dad that the first-born Queen male is the Head of the Family and the fortune. But maybe she doesn’t want me to know what she has been doing with the fortune the last four years, I don’t know. I would have thought that my mother would be ecstatic that I am alive,” he sighed.

“Don’t worry, Ollie. I’m more than happy to have you back. And I know Tommy will be, as well,” his sister assured him.

“I’m the luckiest brother in the world,” he grinned.

“Well, duh! I’m your sister. Of course, you are,” she grinned back.

The next morning, everyone was nervous to some degree. Felicity took an hour to decide what to wear. In the end, she chose [a maxi white dress with large blue flower](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/516577019759910053/)s and a pair of tan leather flat sandals. She pulled her hair in a ponytail and kept her makeup light. She added a pair of [orchid drop earrings](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/360710251398990296/).

They had decided to wear their wedding rings around their necks, as to not have anyone snooping around and poking holes in their cover story. Neither was particularly happy about it, but they had to be careful. Thea, the perfect angel, had gone and bought them two long gold chains the day before.

Oliver had chosen a pair of khaki pants and a white T-shirt. Thea knocked on their door a few minutes before they were due to leave. She was dressed in a simple navy summer dress that stopped halfway to her knees.

“Ready?” she asked.

“Yes, you?” Felicity asked her sister in law.

“Ready. Don’t forget your sunglasses,” she told them, putting on hers. “Are we taking the little monsters?”

“No, Raisa has offered to watch them while we’re at the event,” Felicity shook her head.

“Ah, pity,” she said. She loved those puppies to pieces. She had announced that she was getting one herself as soon as she could because Moira forbade pets in the Manor. Oops. “We’re leaving in ten minutes. I’m going in the Bentley. Lyla said that you are with her and Digg on the SUV and Zari, Nate and Roy are on the sedan.”

“Yes, John and I talked about it yesterday,” her brother nodded.

“Do you think anyone will recognize you?” his sister asked.

“I highly doubt it.”

“Everyone thinks he is dead; they will not be looking for him,” Felicity said. “And even if they see him, they won’t register that he is Oliver Queen”

“True,” Thea agreed. “And you will be wearing your sunglasses most of the day to be on the safe side.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Come on, Queens, let’s get going before John sends Lyla after us,” Felicity said, grabbing her bag.

“You know, you’re a Queen, too,” Thea rolled her eyes.

The picnic was an interesting affair. They tried to stay out of the way so that they wouldn’t come face to face with anyone that could potentially recognize Oliver, but that didn’t mean they didn’t have fun. Thea pointed out everyone to them and she and Roy played a game, who is sleeping with whom. Of course, Thea knew those spicy things, so she would tell him if he was right or not. That’s how they found out that the Mayor’s wife was sleeping with the Children’s Hospital Director.

Thea caught them up with a good deal of Starling’s gossip and Roy even helped her hide from some classmates and ex-friends she wasn’t in the mood to meet. They had lost Zari and Nate at some point, but when they reappeared all flushed, they all knew where they had been.

Walter would join them from time to time, but Mrs. Queen didn’t. Thea was pissed at her mother but refrained from saying anything.

When the event was coming to a close, Thea dragged Oliver and Felicity away to take a few pictures to post later. She took a few with Oliver, a few with Felicity, and a few with them both.

She started by posting the photos with Felicity every half an hour or so. Then after midnight, she posted the first photo of her and Oliver. And she was so excited about it, she couldn’t sleep. By the time she went to bed, she had posted them all. She was curious to see what the media would make of it.

The next morning, they were all up early. Moira and Walter had to go to the company, of course, before the paparazzi hit. The crew was having a leisure breakfast all together by the pool and Thea was entertaining them by reading some of the articles.

_Who is the mystery man with Thea Queen?_

_By Susan Williams_

_Yesterday was the Queen Family’s Annual Children’s Hospital Event. As per usual, Thea Queen was there, though not many saw her around. Could the answer be this man that has an uncanny resemblance to her dead brother?_

_Oliver Queen was killed almost four years ago, when The Queen’s Gambit went down on a storm, during a trip to China. There were no survivors, and the search was called off six months after the incident._

_Could this be Thea’s new boyfriend? And if so, is it healthy for her to be with someone that is so much alike with her brother? He seems a few years older than her, is her mother agreed to this bizarre relationship?_

_Not only that, but Thea posted a few pictures with a blonde woman, that appears in the pictures with the mystery man, too. Who is she? What’re her ties to the family and the mystery man?_

_Thea Queen has given us no hints, just that she had a wonderful time at the picnic. Maybe the deaths of her brother and father have hit the Queen heiress worse than anyone thought. Maybe it is time for the specialists to come in._

Felicity choked on her coffee and Roy was laughing his ass off.

“Does she think that?” Oliver grimaced.

“She is a shark. She is looking for a scandal everywhere. And I mean everywhere. Last year she tried to make it look like I had an affair with my math tutor. At least the girl has a great sense of humor,” Thea rolled her eyes.

“Oh, I think I am going to have a great time, being around you people,” Roy laughed.

“Yeah, wait until she accuses you of having an affair with Raisa,” Thea smirked.

“Gross.”

“I can take down anything bad if you want,” Felicity offered biting an apple.

“That would be awesome,” Thea nodded.

“Maybe I’ll write a program that will send us notifications when our names are mentioned in the tabloids. It will keep us one step ahead of them,” she said.

“It’s official. I’m adopting you!” Thea exclaimed.

“You’re stuck with me, either way, kid,” Felicity teased.

A couple of hours later, Felicity and Thea were enjoying the pool, while the Zari and Lyla and Oliver with John sparred, and Nate trained with Roy, several feet away. The pups were enjoying the sun close to the pool, Loki was asleep while Thor was satisfied by watching their humans.

“Thea? Thea!” a male voice called from the house. It was coming closer with each letter pronounced and the owner sounded frantic. Thor raised to his feet, ready to protect his mama if need be, even if he was a little puppy. The rest heard the voice and their exercise came to a halt; all eyes trained to the French doors.

Tommy Merlyn appeared moments later with a wild look on his face and a magazine in his hands. By the color scheme, Thea guessed that it was TMZ. She got out of the pool and waited for him to reach her. Felicity followed her example.

“Tommy,” Thea said, and everyone tensed.

“What are they saying? Who is that and why does he look exactly like Ollie? What the fuck is going on Thea?” he demanded.

“He is _not_ my boyfriend or a clone. I read that, too,” she rolled her eyes trying to stall because truthfully she didn’t know what to tell him.

“Clone?” he frowned, taken aback.

“Yup, a clone, my boyfriend, a model that had a tin of surgery to look like Ollie…. I’ve read it all,” she shrugged.

“Thea! You still haven’t answered me! Who is he?” Tommy asked exasperated.

Thea looked over to her brother who was making his way to them, “He is the real deal, Tommy. Oliver is alive,” she said softly. 

“I’m sorry, can you say that again?” he blanched.

“He is alive, he has some fuzzy memories, but other than that he is alive and kicking,” she said, making sure to include that little detail about Oliver’s supposed amnesia.

“Alive?” he blinked.

“Hello, Tommy,” Oliver said, having reached them.

“O-Ollie?” he stammered. He took a few seconds to take in his best friend and then launched on him, hugging him tightly. It only took Oliver half a second to return it.

“Missed you, buddy.”

“Where the hell have you been?” Tommy demanded when they pulled apart.

“Russia,” Oliver replied.

“Russia? How the hell did you get there? Why didn’t you call or something?”

“Mostly because I couldn’t even remember my name,” Oliver said.

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry. I just- I spent the last four years thinking that my best friend was dead and suddenly Thea posts pictures with a man that looks exactly like my best friend, only with a better haircut!” Tommy sighed.

“Thanks, I think?” Oliver frowned.

“You looked like a serial killer,” Thea and Felicity said together and then high-fived.

“You’re the blonde from the pictures,” Tommy realized.

“That’s me. I’m Felicity, nice to meet you,” they shook hands.

“Felicity is my fiancée,” Oliver said, placing an arm around her.

“Shut. The. Font. Door!” Tommy’s eyes widened. “Fiancée?” he asked incredulously, staring at her.

“I think we broke them,” Felicity staged whispered.

“I want to know _everything_ ,” Tommy stated and sat on a chair.

Tommy stayed with them for the whole day. He had a grand time asking questions, mostly about Oliver and Felicity’s relationship. He was fascinated by it. He was there with them when the QC’s PR department released the statement regarding Oliver being alive.

“I would pay to see Susan William’s reaction,” Tommy chuckled.

“Me, too,” Thea laughed outright.

“It’s going to be a media circus, isn’t it?” Felicity groaned.

“Totally,” her sister in law nodded.

“That’s one of the reasons why you have two bodyguards and we are training Roy, too,” Her husband said, joining them.

“Isn’t that a little too much?” Tommy asked.

“Nope,” Thea said, remembering their kidnapping. Of course, they couldn’t tell Tommy about that.

“When we were in Russia, I was kidnapped,” Felicity explained, bending the truth.

“Damn,” Tommy straightened up.

“We found her before they could hurt her too much,” Oliver tried to assure him. “But as you understand, we are a little overprotective of her.”

“Well, yes, I do understand. I didn’t see any new security, though.”

“Lyla and Zari are my bodyguards. They can kick some serious ass. And Roy, well I adopted him as my baby brother, but officially he is my assistant, so he spends a lot of time around me and Oliver thinks he should get at least the basic training,” Felicity explained.

“He readily agreed when he found out about your kidnapping,” Oliver said.

“Well, of course, he did. She is like his sister,” Thea rolled her eyes and turned back to her phone. She was scrolling through TMZ, reading whatever they thought good enough to publish regarding Oliver. There was a theory that Oliver had been in rehab the last four years and was never on the Gambit, but they said he was because Moira had cut him off, or something. “Oh, they are wondering about Laurel.”

“Oh, that’s not good,” Tommy groaned.

“It’s nothing too bad, yet. They are just wondering if she knew, if not how did she take it. If they have _reunited_ ,” she shivered, “That kind of thing mostly.”

“What are you going to do about her?” Tommy asked.

“I don’t know. I mean, we broke up a couple of months before I stepped foot on the Gambit,” he sighed.

“She has been playing the grieving girlfriend for the last four years, though. She thought that you were going to go back to her again after you came back,” Tommy said.

“In between hooking up with half of your high school class, including that idiot,” Thea said and pointed to Tommy.

“You and Laurel?” Oliver frowned surprised. “I didn’t see that coming.”

“We thought you were dead, and that sounds awful saying it out loud,” he facepalmed.

“Tommy, it’s fine. I was surprised because I genuinely didn’t think you had a thing for her,” Oliver assured him.

“I didn’t. The first time, I was a little tipsy. And then it was just sex. I wanted it to be more if you can believe it, but she thought I could never be a one-woman man. It was a little insulting to tell you the truth. Of course, she started calling me again when I got the Merlyn Fortune,” he rolled his eyes.

“How is that going?” Thea asked.

“Fine, I suppose,” he shrugged. “The old man had a tone of secrets. The guys found a billion dollars in offshore accounts. He had a couple of offshores, and get that, one owns half the Glades. Literally,” he raised his hands in desperation.

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other having a silent conversation. A decision had been made. “What are you planning on doing with that?” Felicity asked.

“I don’t know! I have no use for it. And even at the low price, we are willing to sell, I don’t think anyone would want to buy half the Glades.”

“I may know someone, or rather a company,” Felicity said.

“Really? Who?”

“Verdant Constructions, Oliver and I own some shares of it,” technically they owned all the shares, “and the company is interested in the Glades.”

“Sold! Tough, I don’t think it is a good investment, personally, but if you want to take it off my hands and give me your cash, be my guests!” he exclaimed.

“Name your price.”

“Seven million dollars.”

Oliver looked at Felicity and nodded. “You have a deal. Have your people draw the paperwork and I will wire you the money when you tell me.”

“Deal! I’ll call them later. Say, did you hear about the attacks on rich people?” Tommy redirected the subject.

“What attacks?” Oliver asked, feigning ignorance.

“A _lot_ of people have made fortunes from the people in the Glades. So, about six months ago, said people started losing their fortunes. Some money went back to the people it was taken from and some just disappeared. Then, the police started arresting them and seizing their properties. I think they are planning on putting them on the market,” Tommy explained. “And there is a reporter who gets information anonymously and writes pieces on all of them.”

“That’s bizarre,” Felicity said, biting her cheek. She really shouldn’t laugh. If only Tommy knew he was speaking to the people responsible for it. And they weren’t done yet. Far from it. She had taken a little break the last couple of weeks, but once they were settled again, she was going to start up again. That money that was _just gone_ was going to fund the rebuilding of the Glades.

“Hey, how is your mom’s clinic doing?” Oliver asked, changing the subject.

“Much better now that I am in charge,” he said. “My father had it running on fumes. But I gave them three million dollars last week and the Chief almost kissed me. I’m having a fundraiser in October to raise more money. Let the elite pay for something.”

“If I remember correctly, they do pay for different things.”

“Only because it looks good,” Tommy shrugged.

Walter and Moira returned half an hour later from the office. Moira needed to be there for the statement and decided to stay for the whole day. And then she dropped a bomb on their lap.

“Laurel is joining us for dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments feed my muse!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner 😁😁😁😁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beauties! Welcome back for another chapter! This one was fun, though my sister kept complaining that I wasn't typing fast enough and I should hurry up already! I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think, I love hearing from you! Stay safe!!

“And why is Laurel joining us for dinner, mother?” Thea asked her temper rising.

“Because I invited her,” she said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“You thought it would be a good idea to invite my ex to dinner with me and _Felicity_?!” Oliver said stretching the word, as Tommy didn’t know about the Bratva situation and couldn’t call her his wife.

“Especially since said ex has an obsession with Oliver?” his sister said.

“With whom I broke up _months_ before I left with the Gambit.”

“She called to ask about Oliver and invited her. We’ve known her for years, I don’t see why it’s a problem,” Moira said and got back in the house.

“I told you she doesn’t like me,” Felicity said resigned.

“With all due respect, boss,” Roy started, “I don’t like her.”

“You know Roy, I’m starting to share that feeling,” Thea said.

“We can go and eat if you’re not comfortable. Whatever you want, sweetheart,” Oliver said softly, cupping her cheek.

“No, Oliver. This is a test for me. Your mother doesn’t like me and thinks Laurel is a better much for you but petty as it may be, I will not give her the satisfaction.”

“I believe Felicity is right. I do not agree with what Moira did, however, it is better to show a united front,” Walter advised.

“Do you have any ice cream?” Felicity asked, her good spirits long gone.

“Yeah, Raisa keeps tiramisu ice cream stocked for me,” Thea said, desperate to make her feel better. She took her by the hand and led her to the kitchen, shooting a look to her brother that quite clearly said _fix it._

Oliver let a long string of profanities, in Russian.

“That sounded bad,” Tommy said.

“It would make you blush,” Lyla told him.

“If my mother keeps that up things are going to get ugly,” he spat and left them, heading to his old bedroom.

He banged the door behind him and paced along the bed, until Felicity came through the door, with an ice cream carton and a spoon in her hand and Thea right behind her.

“Never mind, I’ll come an hour and a half before dinner, you better be decent by then,” she waned, glaring at her brother and left.

“I’m fine, Oliver.”

“You are not and I don’t know what to do to make it better, but that doesn’t mean that I won’t try,” he said softly, putting his hands on her arms.

Felicity sighed and dropped her head. Oliver didn’t need an invitation. He took the things from her hands and threw them on the bed and pulled her in his arms. He didn’t pressure her to talk, he just held her, rubbing her back.

“I love you, Felicity,” he kissed her hair. “And no matter how we met, I am so happy you are my wife. And there is a reason I asked you to marry me, again. You mean the world to me and I hate that my own mother makes you feel like that. I choose to be with you and that choice is not going to change, regardless of the Bratva. You are my wife because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, not Laurel or anyone else. My relationship with her was screwed-up and there are a lot of reasons why I ended things with her. She means nothing to me, so no matter what they tell you, you don’t have anything to worry about.”

“I know. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too. And I’m probably being silly, but I have insecurities, a lot of them. And your mother has a great talent triggering them,” she said, and Oliver didn’t need to see her face to know that she was crying.

“She does that to everyone. You’re not her only victim, even though I hate that she does that to you. And she will regret this. But I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, so we will do whatever you need. If you want to skip dinner, we will skip dinner. Do you want to be dramatic about it? We will be dramatic about it. Do you want to do for dinner? We will go to dinner. Whatever you want, baby.”

“I want to go to dinner, and I want to be dramatic about it. It’s silly but I feel like I should show them that their efforts are fruitless,” she sniffed.

“I think it is time we get the point across,” he nodded. “Do you want to have a bath, or do you want to eat your ice cream?”

“I want to eat ice cream. Off your abs,” she smirked.

“Aren’t you naughty, Mrs. Queen?” he grinned, relieved to see her playfulness back and also aroused. Because yes, he wanted her to eat the ice cream off his abs. and then he wanted to eat some of that ice cream off her.

  
By the time Thea came back, they had had a very good time, three times, they had showered and finished off the ice cream. This time they used the spoon. They were cuddling on the bed, dressed, when she knocked on the door.

“Well, someone is happy,” she smiled.

“Hmm,” Felicity hummed contently.

“And even though, I truly do not want to know what you did, well-done bro,” Thea said to her brother. “By the way, Tommy is staying for dinner. He said he wanted to be here for moral support and to see what was going to go down.”

“The more the merrier,” Felicity shrugged, though she was thankful for the support. She liked Tommy.

“Great. Ollie, get your out of here, we have to get ready,” his sister commanded.

“You have a very bad habit of kicking me out of my bedroom,” he complaint though he kissed his wife and got up. “I’ll be back in an hour or so to get ready.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he grinned at her and gave her another quick kiss.

“you guys are giving me cavities,” Thea rolled her eyes, though she was happy about it. So happy.

Thea had Felicity try on every single dress she brought with her from the Mansion before they picked [_the_ dress](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/8162843051766651/). Felicity put her foot down on the shoes because she wanted to try [a new pair of Jimmy Choo’s](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/379006124895867495/) she had and never had the opportunity until that moment. Thea had no objections as she loved those shoes, too. They picked [a pair of earrings](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/379006124896653445/) to compliment the dress and then moved on to hair and makeup.

They opted to let her hair down, straight with a slight curl, and her makeup would be light with a tame red lip.

Thea opted for a pair of black skinny jeans and a silk red blouse with wavy hair. By the time Oliver came back to get ready, they were both ready.

“I thought you wanted to go to dinner,” Oliver said, and his eyes darkened. A lot.

“Oh, god. Gross,” Thea moaned.

“I do want to go to dinner and look perfect, so you mister will be on your best behavior,” his wife stated.

“I’m going to go and get ready with Roy,” he swallowed, trying to cool himself down.

“You’re wearing the black Armani. I put it on the bed,” Thea informed him.

“Yes, ma’am,” Oliver picked the suit and walked over to his wife. “You look beautiful,” he kissed her and then left. Oh, he had a lot of self-control.

When they were ready, they went downstairs. The rest were already there waiting for them. Oliver looked _delicious_ in his suit, but Felicity was surprised to see Roy wearing his dark suit, too. He looked rather handsome and Felicity felt a weird sense of pride surging through her. Nate was almost identical to Roy with a dark suit and a white shirt and John had opted for black everything. Lyla was wearing a pair of black suit pants and a baby blue shirt and Zari, much like John had opted for black everything, pants, blouse, and shoes. Moira was wearing white and Walter wore his dark grey suit from earlier. Tommy wore his business suit, too.

“Boss, you ladies look great,” Nate was the first to see them.

“Thank you, Nate. You clean up nicely, too.”

“Roy, did you put on a monkey suit out of your own free will?” Thea teased.

“Yes, I did. If we were home, I would be wearing sweats, so don’t get used to it,” he rolled his eyes, though he was smiling.

“Monkey suit? I think I should feel offended. I wear _business_ suits every day,” Tommy frowned.

“Don’t take it personally, if we let him, he would be living in his sweats,” Lyla said with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

Oliver said something in Russian and the other four nodded their heads, giving their replies, though Felicity had no idea what they said.

“I hate when you do that,” Roy rolled his eyes.

“I have no idea what they are talking about either, so welcome to the club,” Felicity shook her head.

“How come you didn’t learn any Russian? You were there for a couple of years?” Tommy asked.

“Well, I was around people who spoke English and mostly them,” she waved her hand towards her husband, Lyla, Diff, Zari, and Nate. “Not to mention that I was working a lot and didn’t have much time for it, especially after Oliver and I started going out. And then he was always there to speak Russian, so never needed it,” she explained. “and I know a handful of words, but nothing much.”

“What words?”

“Yes, no, thank you, please, hi, good morning, good night, wedding, church, and ring.”

“Zari tried to teach her the bad words, too,” Nate grinned.

“Didn’t work, but it would have been fun,” the woman in question said. “Where are the puppies?”

“In Roy’s room,” Oliver said.

Raisa entered the living room just then, followed by Laurel Lance. She was wearing a short black dress. “Miss Lance has arrived,” the older woman said and when Moira nodded, she left.

“Laurel, dear, so good to see you,” Moura said and hugged her.

“You as well, Moira. Ollie!” she exclaimed and practically attacked him in her zeal to hug him and kiss him, on the lips, too, but she was intercepted by John.

“Easy, Miss Lance,” he said firmly.

“Who the hell are you?” she hissed.

“This is John Diggle, my good friend and Head of Security,” Oliver said.

“Ollie aren’t you happy to see me?” she purred.

“Not particularly,” he said coldly.

She pouted and then looked around the room and to all the faces she didn’t recognize. “Who are you?”

“This is Felicity,” Thea started.

“My fiancée,” Oliver said firmly, and Felicity gave a polite, yet victorious smile.

“Fiancée?!” she demanded. “I had been waiting for you to propose since we were eighteen and you’re marrying someone else?!”

“Jeez, I wonder why that didn’t work out,” Roy commented.

“Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Roy, Felicity’s brother,” he glared, daring her to say something and almost missed the look of utter amazement and sisterly love Felicity sent his way.

“And these are Lyla, Zari, and Nate, our friends who double as bodyguards,” Oliver introduced the rest. Zari sent her best mafioso look at Laurel.

“How about we go to the dining room? The food is ready,” Moira tried to redirect them.

They went to the dining room and Oliver took extra care to put his arm around Felicity and pull the chair for her. The icing on the cake was the kiss on the top of her head when she sat down.

“How is QC doing, Walter?” Oliver started a conversation.

“We are doing remarkably well. The stock took a hit after the incident, but we have since recovered and regained all lost money,” the British man replied immediately, happy for a lighter subject. “Are you planning on getting involved? I could call a board meeting if you like.”

“You were never interested in the company before,” Moira commented.

“Moira and I tried many times to get you involved,” Laurel piped unnecessarily.

“I wasn’t interested then, I am now. I have to know what is going on with my company,” he replied courtly.

“Your company?” Moira and Laurel demanded together.

“Once I am back from the dead, legally, I will assume the role of the Head of the Queen Family, as per family laws as the eldest blood heir,” he stated.

“You can’t do that, Oliver,” his mother tried to undermine him.

“Dad explained all the family laws and by-laws to me on our trip, before the _storm_ ,” he said meaningfully, “I can, and I will. It’s in Grandpa Jonas’s will and on dad’s will. I may not assume the role of CEO this very moment, but I will assume the role as the Head of the Family.”

“But you’re not good at that kind of thing,” laurel gave him a sickly sweet smile.

“You are wrong,” Felicity spoke. “He is a natural leader with a very good eye for investments. Our business is booming and we are currently expanding to Starling.”

“ _Your_ business?” Laurel raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, our business.”

“I thought we weren’t supposed to talk shop on the table?” Lyla intervened sensing the coming blow out.

“Right!” Thea clapped her hands. “We can talk however about your upcoming wedding and have you finally picked a date?”

“No, Speedy,” Oliver rolled his eyes. “We want to settle down first and then I promise you can go crazy.”

“I’m definitely putting Roy in a tux.”

“Hey!”

“Aren’t you going to wear a tux for your only sister’s wedding?” Felicity cocked her head playfully.

“Fine!” he rolled his eyes.

“Small or big wedding?” Thea questioned.

“Intimate,” they both said.

“I still can’t believe that you’re getting married, Ollie,” Laurel said insinuating that she didn’t think he would go through with it.

“It’s because you haven’t seen them together, Lori,” Roy rolled his eyes.

“It’s Laurel.”

“Whatever,” he shrugged indifferently.

“How’s your work at CNRI, Laurel?” Moira changed the subject.

“Oh it is going well, we have a few big cases, but with the money being returned to the Glades and the FBI stepping in, we don’t have much on those cases,” she said trying to take the limelight.

“At least, people get back their lives’ savings,” Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Well, sure, but we put so much work on the lawsuits and it is all for nothing.”

“I agree with Tommy,” Thea said. “How’s Sara.”

“Fine, I suppose. She is still into all the martial arts funk. She works at the Merlyn clinic at the Glades, as a nurse.”

“I remember her saying something about that four years ago,” Oliver said.

“I didn’t know you talked with my sister,” Laurel raised a suspicious eyebrow.

“Why? Wasn’t he allowed to, Laura?”

“It’s Laurel!”

“That’s what I said!” Roy shot back.

“Sara was always a cool kid. I remember he beat the crap out of Carter Bowen once,” Tommy said.

“That was the best day in all of high school,” Oliver grinned.

“She does sound cool,” Zari piped, “Like my kind of girl! I used to beat the crap out of a lot of bullies in high school.”

“You don’t say!” Nate gasped in mock astonishment.

“Careful, you might be my next victim, Heywood,” she grinned.

“Did you beat up boys, too, Ms. Lyla?” Tommy wondered.

“None that could prove it,” she said casually. “I had to have a clear record to get my spot on the special forces.”

“You’re special forces, Mrs. Diggle?” Walter asked interested.

“That’s how Johnny and I met. And Lyla will do just fine,” she said politely.

“She was my commanding officer,” John said.

“Still is,” Nate said trying and failing to disguise it as a cough.

“I feel like Lyla is bossing everyone around,” Roy said.

“Eat your veggies, junior,” she smirked.

“See? Not even Felicity is ordering us around like that.”

“I don’t need to; you always do what I ask. All of you,” Felicity smiled.

“You do realize that Oliver will skin us alive and then feed us to hyenas if we dare to make you sad, right?” Nate asked. “Not that we want to make you sad, obviously, we adore you.”

Earlier that afternoon, Thea, Roy, Zari, and Nate had agreed to make everything they could to keep the spotlight on Felicity and away from Laurel, as much as possible, without it being too much, and annoy Laurel. That was Roy’s addition.

By the time dinner came to an end, Roy had called Laurel every other name that started with ‘L’ except for her name, which amused everyone to no end. She had tried time and again to flirt with Oliver and she failed spectacularly every time. Oliver was practically fussing over Felicity. He would kiss her cheek or her hand, he would call her ‘honey’ or ‘sweetheart’ all the time and he would take care to refill her glass if he needed to.

Moira had tried to get his attention directed to Laurel, but she failed, as well. Her opponents were too many for her to handle and too stubborn, as well. Poor Walter did his best to keep things calm, but in all honesty, he was glad that his wife’s plan was failing.

“I have a meeting with the lawyers tomorrow, but after that, we are returning home. Thea, as always you are more than welcome to join us,” Oliver said, once Laurel had left.

“Her home is here,” Moira said firmly.

“It sure as hell doesn’t feel like it,” Thea glared. “Abercrombie, come on, I’m stealing you for heavy lifting.”

“What heavy lifting?” he frowned, following behind her.

“I want to move some things, I just hope the cars will fit everything,” Thea’s voice faded.

“Well, good night. We’ll see you in the morning,” Felicity said, and Oliver followed behind her. She wanted a nice hot bath. Maybe Oliver would be interested in joining her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Nate says "Boss" he talks to Felicity!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the dinner and the press people get to know some hot information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know I didn't post yesterday, but I hit a bit of writer's block. I'm better now, though my sweet little sister was on my case about it. Anyway, I feel like this story is coming to a close, not right now, but in a few chapters. Don't worry though, I have plans for other stories. The possibilities are endless and there are so many scenarios I want to explore with these two. Let me know if there is something outside of this story you would like to see. Maybe I'll write it. As always, let me know what you think, and stay safe!

Oliver ended up joining her for a bath, only after they had packed their things to leave the next morning. They went to bed relatively early, because they had to get up and move out the next morning before Oliver had to be downtown to meet with the lawyers.

It was surprisingly Thea that was up before anyone else. She started knocking on their doors at six-thirty, yelling for them to get up. And even though Felicity loved her sister-in-law, she wanted to make her shut up. She was _so_ comfortable and warm and content.

“Make her stop,” she groaned, burying her head to his chest.

“We have to get up, sweetheart,” he chuckled, “We’re going home, remember?”

“Right, yes,” she shot up. “We have to get the pups ready and pack our pajamas. And close the suitcases.”

“I’ll go get the pups’ things together while you get ready, okay?”

“Yes, you are the best husband, have I ever told you that?” she threw a smile at him.

“You may have mentioned something,” he teased.

“Well, you are!” she exclaimed getting in the bathroom.

Forty minutes later, they went down to breakfast. Everyone was already there. Their family was unusually chatty for it being seven-fifteen in the morning. But they were excited to go home, even only after two days at Queen Manor. Moira was exhausting.

“Good morning,” Felicity smiled brightly.

“Morning, Felicity, Boss.”

“Thea, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, you are not going with them,” Moira said.

“Yes, I am,” Thea said. “Or do you want everyone to know that the great Moira Queen is sabotaging her son’s marriage with the woman that has helped him immensely to return to his family? Because you know I can make it happen.”

“You’re threatening your mother?” she arched an eyebrow.

“You’re trying to destroy Oliver’s marriage to a woman I consider my sister. You brought his ex here, a woman obsessed with the Queen's name, with whom he broke up because they were _toxic,_ and she was trying to force him to do things he didn’t want to. My brother’s happiness is more important. I will not let you destroy that. So, yes, if you push me, the press will learn of that and many more things,” Thea said firmly.

“I see how it is,” she stiffened.

“Good, because I mean it, if you do anything that will hurt either of them, I will be having a chat with TMZ,” she said and got up, leaving the table.

“I’ll go talk to her,” Felicity said getting up and following her sister in law.

“If you try to hurt Felicity in any way shape or form, you will regret it,” Oliver said to Moira. “We’re leaving as soon as Felicity and Thea are ready,” he said to the rest of the team. “Walter, are you free for lunch? I would like to meet with you after I’m done with the lawyers.”

“Of course, Oliver. I will have my EA book you in as soon as I arrive at the office,” the British man nodded.

“Nate, you and I are with Oliver and Roy and the ladies are with Felicity,” John said.

“As per usual, then,” he nodded.

“I don’t get why he needs bodyguards since he can beat both of you,” Roy said, “No offense, but I have seen it happen.”

“Oliver has trained with some of the top assassins in the world. He can beat every Bratva member. He gets bored alone and he has to keep up appearances,” Nate explained.

“The last time he was stabbed, he was back on kicking our asses five days later,” Lyla said.

“I thought he just enjoyed kicking my ass,” Roy said eating some bacon.

“Nope, but we have to get you in shape,” Zari said. “Come on boys, let’s go load the cars.”

“It’s not just Lyla bossing us around,” Nate said to Roy.

“Yeah, you better be careful, man. You don’t want her to shoot you,” Roy laughed getting up to follow Zari. He was on puppy duty.

Felicity caught up with Thea in the foyer. She didn’t say anything, she just pulled her in her arms, hugging her tightly. Thea hugged her back and let herself cry freely. Felicity rubbed her back, letting her get it all out. God knew she was an expert on mom problems.

“It’s okay, Thea, let it out,” she whispered.

“We thought he was dead, Felicity. For four years. She should be happy he is back. Instead, she is trying to control him and destroy his happiness. And I will not allow it,” she sobbed.

“We won’t let her. I am not losing him again. I won’t,” Felicity promised her. “Come on, sis. Dry those tears. We’re leaving.”

“Yeah?” Thea brightened. Felicity called her sister.

“Yup, and I am calling Marie to prepare us breakfast on my balcony,” she nodded. “I always wanted siblings and now I have both a brother and a sister. Marrying Oliver has been the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“To me, too. Come on, let’s go home.”

And home they went. They bid Raisa and Walter good-bye and were on their way. Oliver kissed his wife good-bye and got in a car with John and Nate, while Felicity and the others got in another, heading home.

Thea and Felicity spent their morning on the master balcony. They had breakfast and then, they got talking. A large part of the conversation was about the wedding. Sure, they had yet to set a date, but they could make some loose plans. Felicity was going to ask Oliver tonight about that.

Oliver came back in the afternoon after his lunch with Walter in good spirits.

“Hey, babe, how did it go?” Felicity beamed at him.

“Good. I have an appointment with Judge Cameron tomorrow morning to bring me back from the dead. The lawyers have everything in order, too. Walter had called them, letting them know. So, as soon as I am legally alive, I will sign a stack of papers and then I’ll make a trip to the bank. And then, we should probably have some sort of press conference,” he kissed her and then kissed his sister’s head.

“That’s great, Oliver!”

“Quick, too,” his sister said.

“Yeah, the judge was there, and he heard me talking about our plans for the Glades. we got talking and long story short, he booked me in for tomorrow morning. It won’t be a full-blown hearing, either. We will have it done in his office. And I need witnesses,” he explained.

“Tommy would like to be one, probably. I would volunteer to be the other, but I’m underage, so I don’t qualify,” Thea said.

“I’ll call Tommy now, but I asked Walter to be the second,” he said. “I have booked us a table at Table Salt for celebratory dinner, tomorrow.”

“Awesome! It’s a good place to be seen and finally introduce Felicity as your fiancée!” Thea exclaimed.

“Speaking of, Thea wants a date,” Felicity said smiling innocently.

“I was thinking about our first anniversary if that’s okay with you?”

“That would be great if I knew when we got married. I had lost track of the days, by the time we met,” Felicity reminded him.

“I’m sorry, I should have figured it out,” he sighed at his stupidity. “February 21st.”

“I would love that.” She beamed.

“So, we have a date?” Thea asked eagerly.

“Yes, Speedy, we have a date,” Oliver grinned kissing his wife.

“Yes! We need to start looking for a dress immediately, those things take six months to make.”

“Just don’t make it Valentine’s wedding,” Oliver told Thea.

“Ugh, of course, not, Ollie!” she exclaimed mock offended. “Anyway, I’ll call to book us an appointment for the best bridal salon in Starling.”

“Thea, how about we choose a family business? I would like to help small businesses as much as possible,” Felicity suggested gently.

“Okay, I’ll do some research and I will make some calls,” she nodded. “I’ll see you later, I have lots to do,” she left, a woman on a mission.

“I think I’m in trouble,” Felicity chuckled.

“Oh, you are,” he said, taking the seat his sister vacated. “But you love her anyway.”

“That’s true,” she nodded. “I had a random thought, earlier.” She said.

“What about?”

“We’re running out of bedrooms. And I’m not talking about needing more bedrooms right now, but you know eventually …”

“When we have children,” he said tenderly.

“Yeah, I mean, we never talked about it, but do you want kids?” she asked nervously. Because she did. She wanted to have his babies.

“I do. And more specifically, I want kids with you,” he took her hand, “Whenever you want.”

“I want kids with you, too. And not right now, but soon,” she smiled brightly at her husband. She could feel tears in her eyes, but she blinked them away.

“How about we start building another house? Make it exactly how we want it?” Oliver suggested.

“But what about this place? We paid _a lot_ of money to get it.”

“We’ll sell it, once we move to our new home. We got this place because you liked it, even if I was being an ass at the time. And we can get Dino with us, too,” he assured her.

“I would love that,” she nodded. “And we can have a couple of guesthouses; one for your _work_ meetings and one for actual guests.”

“We can have whatever you want, honey. You can have an entire floor of clothes and dinosaurs for all I care.”

“I’m putting secret rooms in our offices. How cool would that be!” she exclaimed excitedly.

“I’ll call an agent tomorrow. Have him look for plots of land for us to look at,” her husband said.

“I can’t wait! We’ll need to find a contractor, too. And an interior designer. There is no way I am decorating a place of those dimensions on my own.”

“Your imagination is the limit, just don’t forget to add a couple of vaults, please?”

“No way! Those things are so cool, especially the big one in the basement and I have so many ideas for the security system!”

“I wanted to talk to you about the wedding,”

“Okay?” she frowned.

“We can have an intimate wedding for us, but we need to through a gala or something for the investors and the city’s officials, as I am assuming the role of the Head of the Family, just have it mind.”

“So, two dresses. The dress for that needs to be something impressive, right? Get a point across?” she asked.

“It needs to be what you want it to be. I want you to have fun and enjoy it, okay?” he leaned forward.

“Okay. I’ll tell Thea later. Maybe we should hire someone for it,” she shrugged. “Oh, would you be okay having the Orlovs at the wedding? I like them, and Alexandra is nice to me.”

“I have no problem with that, invite whomever you want,” he kissed the back of her hand. “How about we change into some more comfortable clothes and then we go see a movie?”

“Yes! I’m introducing you to Captain America!” Felicity jumped up, pulling Oliver behind her.

Later that evening, they were the last ones to arrive for dinner. It was becoming a habit. Them being the lasts ones arriving for meals.

“Thea is saying something about dress shopping?” Lyla asked when they settled.

“Yeah, we set a date,” Felicity beamed.

“And when is it?” Digg grinned.

“February 21st,” Oliver replied.

“I called it!” Nate exclaimed.

“Down tiger,” Zari rolled her eyes, “This coming February or next year?”

“This coming February,” Felicity replied.

“Damn,” Zari sighed. “Nate wins the bet.”

“Congratulations, guys. Even if you are already married,” Lyla said sincerely.

“Thank you. You should prepare yourselves, though. We have the wedding and then a gala for investors etc., so we have a lot of things to do and I’m dragging you all down with me,” Felicity said innocently.

“How about we get a wedding planner?” Thea suggested hopefully. “I have to go back to school, so I won’t be able to help full-time, even though I truly want to.”

“Yes, we are,” Felicity nodded. “I don’t think I can do both events on my own.”

“Another one to boss us around?” Roy frowned teasingly. “Peachy.”

Felicity went with Oliver the next morning to get resurrected. Well, they all went with Oliver, but other than the two witnesses, Walter and Tommy, only Thea and Felicity accompanied him in the judge’s chambers. It was a quick affair. Oliver gave the judge a quick version of the cover story, showing the proper emotions at the appropriate moments and all that.

The judge signed the proper forms and congratulated him both on his being alive and his engagement and wished him the best of luck.

Miraculously, the media didn’t get wind of it and no nasty surprises were waiting for them outside the courthouse. They separated then, as the men had to go to do their thing and Felicity had to do some work for the Glades. they had started working on a building that was going to serve as the company’s HQ. It needed some cosmetic work done, mostly. Other than new insulation, new drywall and floors were being installed and the windows were being expanded because Felicity wanted it to be bright and airy. They needed a month to complete it, and Felicity was already looking for an interior designer to decorate.

Another two crew had started on some of the residential properties, as well. Roy was very pleased. The deal with Tommy was going well, too. The paperwork was almost completed, and Tommy wanted to invest in the company, too. The Glades needed help and he wanted to help, like his mother.

Thea had chosen Felicity’s outfit of the night before she was done with her work. Good thing, too, because if she had to do that, they were going to be late. And it was Oliver’s fault, too. Office sex was amazing and all, but they were officially introducing her to the city that night and he was distracting her. Not that she was complaining, because Oliver was _amazing_ , but she had to get ready. She quickly showered, while he was talking to Digg about something or other, and slipped on [the dress and the shoes](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/379006124896533927/) and then pulled her hair in a simple chignon. She opted for her contacts and then did her makeup. She chose some gold accessories and sprayed on some perfume, before putting them on.

“You look beautiful,” her husband said when he laid his eyes on her.

“Thank you, honey. You look rather dashing yourself,” she smiled.

“Come on, love birds,” Thea called from the front door, “We’ll be late if we don’t leave now.”

A sea of reporters and photographers were waiting for them outside of the restaurant. Felicity was surprised, even though she shouldn’t. Oliver was a favorite topic and now he was _back from the dead_. Of course, someone leaked where he was having dinner.

“Oliver!”

“Ollie!”

“Over here!”

“Who is the blonde?”

“Is she trapping you into marriage?”

“What about Laurel?”

“Is she pregnant?”

“Where have you been?”

The questions were shot one after the other and Felicity was getting overwhelmed. Oliver placed a firm hand on the small of her back and urged her forward. He stopped in front of a reporter that he knew was truthful enough and said, “This is Felicity, my fiancée,” and then leaned down for a kiss.

The flashes tripled in frequency and volume and for a moment Felicity thought she was blind. But Oliver steadied her and then they took the steps, entering the establishment.

_Oliver Queen Off the Market_

_By Linda Brown_

_Thea Queen showed her to the world first, by posting photos with her after the Queen Event for the Children’s Hospital. We all wondered who the beautiful blonde was. Last night we got an answer, fellas. Her name is Felicity and she is Oliver Queen’s fiancée._

_That’s right, Starling’s favorite playboy is getting married. Our photographer got a picture of the ring on her finger (see_ [ _photo #3_ ](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/379006124896395106/) _) and it is beautiful! They weren’t available for further comments, but in the background, Thea Queen was sporting a huge smile on her face. That and her IG posts are giving me the impression that Thea Queen approves._

_We will be on the lookout for all and any wedding details we can find and we will be the first to write about them. There are a lot of questions about the couple and we hope they will give us some answers soon. How did they meet? Where? When? How did Oliver propose? And most of all, what happened with Laurel?_

_We need answers, Oliver!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not telling you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, you're going to hate me so much! But that's okay! And don't worry, my sister already yelled at me! I'm so excited to get your opinions on this one! Please let me know what you think and stay safe!!

Oliver had another surprise for Felicity. Once things had settled down and Oliver had all his affairs in order, they practically ditched everyone at the Mansion and went to Aruba for a week. And it was heaven.

Despite the eleven-hour long fight, it was amazing. Oliver had booked them a Bungalow that was literally on the water and it had a beautiful beach around it. Half their day was spent at the beach either sunbathing or swimming. The other half was spent in their Bungalow having lots and lots of adult fun.

They got to know each other better that week; the little things they never got to share, childhood memories, funny stories, hopes, and dreams. That trip did them a world of good.

Felicity fell in love with him all over again and the smile that had taken a permanent presence on Oliver’s face was everything she wished for. She was sporting a matching one. That was true bliss, she decided.

Unfortunately, that week flew by and before they knew it, they were back in Starling tanned and satisfied. Dig and Thea were waiting for them at the airport. His sister was attacking them with hugs before they even managed to greet them, but that was okay. They had missed her, too.

Their trip was filled with stories from Thea about the press. Apparently, someone had seen them at the airport and told the media. And the stories were flying around like crazy. The most popular one was that they were eloping in Aruba.

At the Mansion, everything was the same. Roy was happy to have them back, because apparently, Thea was driving him up the wall. But Felicity would bet Dino that he was enjoying every moment of it.

In other news, the real estate guy had found them several plots to look at and they would start touring them the next day. And the office was ahead of schedule, so it would be ready a week or so earlier than planned.

Tommy came for dinner a few days later and with him, he brought the finalized paperwork for the properties he owned in the Glades. They signed it after dinner. Tommy was another of Dino’s victims. He wanted one for himself, too.

Thea and Felicity had started at the wedding, too. The first thing they did was to hire a wedding planner. And since Felicity wanted to help small businesses, Thea had found a single mom that came with glowing recommendations.

They met with her and told her right off the bat that they had to have three events; the wedding and reception that was only for close friends and family, a gala for the Queen Heir to celebrate his marriage with the one-percenters, and a party for the people they worked with. That last one would be for the Bratva side of the family, but she didn’t need to know that. To say that the planner was pleased, would be an understatement.

The very same day, they had an appointment with a cute little bridal boutique. Felicity had invited Alexandra along with them, so her entourage was Alexandra, Lyla, Zari, Thea, and Roy. He had whined a little about playing dress-up, but he was more than happy to help her pick her dress, well dresses.

They started with the dress for the actual wedding. Felicity wanted a fuller skirt and sexiness, everything that her Russian dress wasn’t. Their consultant started showing them their most expensive dresses at first, but nothing was cutting it. Felicity had tried on ten different dresses before they decided to take a break. And of course, Thea went looking around the store. And she found it. The moment she saw it, she knew it was what Felicity wanted. She took it and brought it back to Felicity’s dressing room.

“I found your dress,” she stated and handed it to the consultant.

“You did?” Felicity’s eyes widened.

“I did. Now try it on! I want to see you in it!” Thea hugged her went to join the others.

Felicity did try it. And she went to show them. And she was crying before she reached them.

“Blondie, you’re radiant,” Roy said before he could stop himself.

“Junior is right, Felicity,” Lyla said a little emotionally.

“You look beautiful, darling,” Alexandra smiled brightly.

“Wow, just wow. You look beautiful,” Zari nodded in agreement with Alexandra.

“What do you think, Felicity?” Thea asked.

“This is my dress,” she gave them her brightest smile because this was [her dress](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/52706258125539859/).

“Show us [the back](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/52706258125115580/)!” Thea said.

Felicity was only too happy to oblige. The back was beautiful, as well, and she couldn’t wait for Oliver’s reaction.

“Are you saying yes to the dress?” The consultant smiled, using the catchphrase from the bridal show.

“Yes!” Felicity exclaimed. “One down, two to go.”

Felicity ended up picking the same designer for the other two dresses. It wasn’t on purpose, but she liked them. The gala dress was [an amazing fit and flare lace gown](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/379006124896682050/) and the party dress was [a sheath lace dress](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/379006124896688331/) that had buttons on the front that could ‘adjust’ the sexiness of it.

Felicity chooses not to have a veil this time. she wasn’t a huge fan and she already had worn one. She thought it was enough. Thea promised her to find the best headpieces to go with the dresses, but not that day, as they were all exhausted. Plus, Felicity had a date with Oliver in a few hours.

Oliver took her to the best Italian restaurant in town for dinner. Thankfully, no paparazzi were waiting for them this time. Felicity wore a beautiful sleeveless wine-red dress with a deep V neckline, that hugged her figure beautifully. Oliver almost suggested they stayed in. He wanted to get that dress off her, with his teeth. But there would be time for that later. She deserved a proper date.

“How did it go today?” he asked after they had ordered.

“At first it was horrible. I had tried on a gazillion dresses and nothing clicked. I was ready to give up for the day, but then Thea came through the dressing room’s door, carrying a dress. She said she found the one and pretty much ordered me to try it on. and she was 100% right. Because that was my dress. I cried and everything,” she told her husband with a big smile.

“Do I get to peek?”

“Nope, you have to wait to see the dresses. All three of them,” she grinned.

“Oh, you found them all?” he asked surprised.

“Yup! And they ended up being from the same designer. She is a talented lady. They will be here in late January for alterations so that they will fit like a glove. I told them that they weren’t for the same day, so there was no need to rush, but they will arrive together,” she explained. “Roy got a little teary-eyed, too.”

“No way!” he laughed.

“He did. I mean I cried, and Thea cried, but Roy cried a little, too, even if he was acting all macho and stuff.”

“I reserve judgment until I see you.”

“Thea says I’ll knock the socks off you.”

“Is that so?” he leaned in with a mischievous look in his eyes.

“I mean, all three are very different from the Russian dress,” she shrugged.

“And by different you mean?”

“Sexy,” she said innocently.

“I don’t stand a chance, do I?” he groaned.

“Not according to Thea,” she took a sip of her wine.

“And speaking of my sister, have you asked her, yet?”

“No, but I will soon. Have you asked Tommy?”

“I did. We had lunch together and he is very excited about it.”

By the time dessert was over and it was time to go, paparazzi were _everywhere_. Their questions varied from how was their dinner, to if they eloped in Aruba, to speculation about her being pregnant and trapping him in a loveless marriage to get her hands on the Queen money, to asking if Oliver was cheating on her with Laurel. They threw in the mix a few questions about the actual wedding, too. They decided not to comment and let them wonder.

Diggle was there to pry the paparazzi away from them and take Oliver and Felicity home. Thank God for John!

“The tabloids are going crazy about you,” Thea told them the next morning at breakfast. “Some of the things they come up with are just silly. You’d tell me if you were having a baby, right?”

“I’m not pregnant, Thea, don’t get yourself worked up,” Felicity assured her.

“But you’d be the first we tell,” her brother promised.

“Good,” she said satisfied. “You should take a look at the headlines before going out.”

“Why?” he frowned.

“I know why,” Felicity showed him her tablet.

 _Queen Baby? Is Ollie going to be a dad?_ (That was accompanied by a shot of her stomach after she had eaten _Italian_ and a big piece of tiramisu the night before) “Are they calling me fat?!” Felicity exclaimed.

“If it makes you feel better, I look worse after I eat at Russo’s,” Thea said.

_Is Ollie still with Laurel?_

_Laurel Lance Insinuates that She and Ollie are still together!_

“I’m going to kill her!” Thea exclaimed. She hadn’t seen that one. “And it’s all Moira’s fault!” she seethed.

“Breathe, Thea,” Felicity put her hand on Thea’s arm.

“The bitch is already making problems for you!” she exclaimed.

“I’ll help you hide the body,” Zari said.

“I’ll do the heavy lifting,” Roy offered.

“Down tigers! We’re not killing anyone. She is just pissed Oliver is not interested in her. We will shut everyone down without talking to the tabloids, too,” Felicity said.

“And how are we doing that?” Lyla asked.

“I think it’s time for me to get an IG account,” the blonde said.

“And I’m stepping up my IG game,” Thea said firmly. “Any other nasty surprises?”

“I don’t think so. They speculate about the wedding and if we eloped in Aruba. And if Felicity is a gold digger. Nothing else new,” Oliver said scanning the site.

“If Laurel keeps that up, I am going to beat the crap out of her,” Zari said.

“No violence, please,” Felicity sighed.

“Fine!”

Thea managed to snap a picture of Oliver and Felicity, looking in each other’s eyes like the other person hung the sun. And she posted it with a whole lot of hashtags, making sure to say that those two were like that all the time and how could he possibly be cheating? She also called everyone that thought so an idiot. Felicity set up her account after breakfast, too. It became viral by dinner time, even if she only posted a picture of hers and Oliver’s left hands, showing off her engagement ring. Though she ended up posting another one by the end of the night; Oliver laid on their bed with Loki and Thor curled on his chest sleeping. She put that on her phone’s background. It was a beautiful photo.

Within a week the press developed a great love for her. They were even accusing Laurel of wanting to break them apart. Thea had the time of her life reading those articles.

As for the wedding preparations, they had decided to have the Bratva party at their glass barn. Felicity wanted to have it there mostly because it was private, and they wouldn’t have to worry about anyone overhearing anything Bratva related. And the glass barn was cool. Their wedding was going to take place at the Queen Manor’s gardens, even though Moira wasn’t all that thrilled. Well, tough luck, the Manor was Oliver’s now. As for the gala, they had booked one of the best ballrooms in Starling for it.

Anatoly and Natasha were flying in for all three events.

Oliver and Felicity had decided to use their wedding bands for their American ceremony. They meant a lot to both of them and they agreed that they didn’t get another set. Their existing rings were perfect.

Felicity had asked Thea about being her maid of honor and the brunette had cried, saying yes between sobs. It didn’t take long to find her dress either. It was lace and chiffon, long A-line dress in wine-red. They found Felicity’s [shoes](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/379006124895867564/) the same day. The wedding ended up having a red and gold theme with emerald accents, it would be the same colors as the Bratva party, but the gala’s color theme was going to be emerald and gold. Felicity had chosen her [bouquet](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/490399846922648961/), as well.

A far as the Glades were concerned, the office was finished, and the interior decorator was already hard at work. Oliver and Felicity’s offices and the lobby were priorities and Felicity was already working on installing the security system.

By the time November rolled around, they had chosen the venues, the dresses, the flowers, and the cakes ([Wedding](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/379006124896688897/) cake, [Gala](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/219198706840758638/) cake, and [Bratva](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/379006124896689037/) party cake) and the caterers. Oliver was getting a new tux for the occasion and was wearing the cufflinks Felicity had given him on his birthday.

Oliver and Felicity had moved into their new offices, too. Their first apartment block had been finished, as well, and they were working on another two at the same time. The finished apartments were rent-controlled and prioritized single families. It took only a couple of weeks to fill them.

Things were going well. Too well. So, Felicity should have expected that something was going to happen.

Thea had gotten a bug from school and Felicity caught it as well, so, they spent most of their time in the home theater in their pajamas. Oliver had to attend a gala with Walter and his mother, while the girls were sick, so he was going alone, as well as without Felicity. Nate and Diggle were going with him.

Felicity and Thea were watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory when Zari burst through the doors, running to them.

And then, Felicity knew. Something terrible had happened. She just prayed to whoever was listening that he wasn’t dead.

“I need you to be calm,” Zari started.

“How bad is it?” Felicity asked. She knew something was going to happen. She just did. No way things were going to be quiet for them.

“What happened?” Thea asked anxiously.

“There was a shooting at the gala. They killed one of Bartinelli’s top men, but Oliver was hit by a stay bullet. He is in surgery right now. So, I need you to change so we can leave for the hospital. Felicity is his medical proxy and I know you aren’t staying back, Thea, so go get ready. Lyla is bringing around the car,” Zari told them as calmly as possible.

“How bad is he?” Felicity asked shooting up from her seat.

“Bad enough to have emergency surgery, but John can’t get more info until you go there.”

They were dressed and in the car ten minutes with Roy, Lyla, and Zari. It seemed like an eon and half to Felicity until they reached the hospital. The paparazzi had set up already outside the hospital and almost attacked Felicity when they saw her. Roy was there to push them back, quite forcefully, just as John appeared at the doors to help out.

The time it took to reach the waiting area was a blur for Felicity, until she heard Moira’s voice demanding answers from the poor doctor.

“He is my son and I demand answers!” she screeched.

“Mrs. Queen, we have to wait for Felicity,” Nate said, rubbing his eyes.

“I’m here! How is he?” Felicity almost ran to the doctor.

“He is still critical, but he is stabilizing. He lost a lot of blood, so if you have anyone that can donate, it would be very beneficial. The bullet hit his liver and nicked an artery. I’ll come to find you with an update in an hour or so,” the man said and heft again.

Felicity almost lost her balance, but Nate was there to catch her. “Easy, boss,” he said and helped her to the chair. “He’s a tough cookie, he’ll pull through,” he said softly.

Felicity nodded her head, taking a few moments to gather her thoughts. “Are you guys okay?” she asked looking up.

“Yes, we are. Oliver was talking to Copani when the shooting happened. It’s how the bullet found him,” Nate replied.

“Nate, why don’t you and John stay here, while Zari and I go give some blood, and then we can switch?” Lyla suggested.

“Sure thing, Lyla,” he nodded.

“I’m coming with you,” Roy said and with one last look to Felicity and Thea, he followed Zari.

“I want to give blood, too,”

“You can’t,” John said firmly. “You’re sick, they won’t let you.”

“You probably shouldn’t even be here,” Nate added. “Either of you,” he looked at Thea.

“Yes, but I can,” Walter said. “I will be coming with you to do so.”

It was another two hours before the doctor came again, this time though he wasn’t alone. There was a team of doctors with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment! And since we are slowly reaching the end, tell me what else you would like to see, regardless of this story. My next story is already in the works, by the way!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're going to hate me so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Is he dead?"  
> "Did you seriously killed the main character?"  
> "Is he going to be okay?"  
> "Are you out of your mind?"  
> "Why aren't you writing? I need to know!"  
> "Eleni! What the hell!"  
> That's what I've been hearing all day long! And Barbie's song that for some weird reason my sister has been singing on and off. Soooooo, yes, I went there! But because I am not such a mean person, this chapter will be a little shorter. You won't get many answers, but hey, good things take time. We are coming to a close in a few chapters and I am a little sad. But fear not! I am already working on the next story. It will be quite different from this one, but it will be Olicity with lots and lots of fluff. I mostly started that to see if I could write it, but it is turning out nicely, so I will be posting it. Anyway, let me know what you think and what else you would like to see from me, regardless of this story! As always, stay safe and enjoy! ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

“Family of Oliver Queen?” the head doctor asked.

Felicity was up and in front of him in milliseconds. “Yes, I’m his fiancée and medical proxy,” she said before the doctor could turn to Moira.

“The next twenty-four hours are critical, but if all goes well tonight, he will make full recovery,” he assured her.

“Oh, thank god,” she sighed relieved.

“He is being moved to the ICU as we speak, and he will stay there for the next two days,” he explained.

“Can I see him?” Felicity asked, letting her tears flow.

“Yes, you can, but the family only and one at a time,” the doctor said. “Dr. Brown will take you,” he said waving his hand to a young woman.

“Thank you, doctor,” Felicity nodded. “I’m staying with him tonight after you’ve all been to see him,” she said to her people after the doctors left. They all knew she was mostly saying it to Moira, so no one complained. When Moira opened her mouth to speak, Walter put a hand on her arm and stopped her.

“If you follow me, please,” the young doctor said.

She took them to a different floor and through some corridors until they reached Oliver’s room. He looked so small on that hospital bed and Oliver was not small in any way. Felicity could see the bandages covering most of his right side and wanted to scream. She wanted to find the bastard that did that to him and kill him with her bare hands. Her Oliver was in the ICU with three different IVs and a breathing tube down his throat. Her loving husband was fighting for his life and all because someone was a lousy shot. She felt her blood boil.

“Miss? He had this around his neck, I thought you might want to have it,” the doctor said softly and gave her the chain that had his wedding ring.

“Thank you,” Felicity said sincerely, squeezing her hand. “Mrs. Queen goes ahead,” she told Moira. If she was the first to see him, then Thea could easily kick her out later so the rest of them could see him.

Moira nodded and went into the private ICU room he was in.

“I’ll have one of the nurses bring you up a blanket,” the doctor said. “It can get chilly in here.”

“Thank you, for everything,” Felicity told the doctor from the bottom of her heart.

One hour later, Felicity was alone with Oliver. It had taken some doing to get Thea to leave Oliver’s bedside and, in the end, it had been Roy who managed it. After she gave Felicity a tearful hug and demanded to call her if anything changed, Thea left with the rest of the family.

Felicity was curled up on the sofa with the blanket a nurse had given her, thinking of all she could lose, if anything happened to him. And she didn’t mean the money or whatever.

She would lose her husband. A man that she loved so much, despite how their situation was at the beginning. A man that loved her enough to ask her to marry him a second time, properly. A man that went up against his mother for her. A man that never left for work without kissing her, even if she was asleep. A man that got on the floor to play with their puppies. A man that was devoted to his family, even if it wasn’t family by blood, but by choice.

She couldn’t lose him. She just couldn’t. Felicity didn’t think that she was going to survive if he died. Only thinking about it, she couldn’t breathe.

Her dark thoughts were interrupted by her tablet. She had logged on the hospital’s Wi-Fi since cell phones were not allowed. She had gotten a message from Roy. It was a photo of Thea asleep on hers and Oliver’s bed, with the puppies curled next to her.

What was Thea going to do if she was to lose her brother again? And this time for good? She had come such a long way since they met, and she hated to think what would happen if Oliver died. It would destroy her.

“Stop it, Felicity!” she lectured herself. “He is going to be fine. He’ll pull through.”

She had to repeat that mantra in her head a few times to calm her overactive brain. Because he was going to be okay and they were going to have their happy ending.

She fell asleep a little later, though it was restless. She would wake up every hour, sometimes she’d catch the nurses checking his vitals, sometimes it was just her and Oliver. She was even awake for the morning rounds. That went on until nine in the morning when John arrived.

“Felicity? Nate is here to take you home,” he said.

“John, no. I’m not leaving him,” she said firmly.

“Just for a few hours. Have a shower and maybe take a nap. Marie will have food for you. I will let you know the moment something changes, but you need to take care of yourself, too. And Thea needs you, as well,” he said gently yet firmly.

“Fine!” she sighed. “But only for Thea and I will be back in a few hours. If _anything,_ changes call me,” she commanded.

“Yes, ma’am. Now, go get some rest.”

“Thanks, John,” she said passing him.

Nate was waiting outside the door for her. He hugged her and then he guided her to the elevators. She must have fallen asleep on the way home because the next thing she knows, Nate is shaking her awake.

“Hey, Felicity,” Thea said softly when she saw her. “How is he?”

“The night was quiet, so that’s good, but no changes,” she hugged her, “John kicked me out, but he has strict orders to call me if anything changes.”

“Good, I was worried about you. That sofa didn’t look comfortable.”

“It’s not, but I didn’t get much sleep. Too many bad thoughts,” she sighed sitting down for breakfast.

“He is going to be fine, Felicity. He has to be. I thought I lost him once, I can’t lose him again! Your wedding is coming up and then you’re going to have lots of babies, and we’re supposed to gang up on him and make him watch all the rom-coms and Hallmark movies. And he is supposed to threaten my boyfriends and … and … he is not supposed to die!” Thea said firmly and a tear rolled down her cheek.

“No, he is not. And he is going to pull through and we will make him see all the romcoms,” Felicity put her hand over Thea’s. “Did you get any sleep?”

“Some,” she shrugged.

“Let’s eat and then I want a hot shower, but after that, we’re going to nap, alright?”

“Can we go see Ollie, though? After we nap?” Thea asked and Felicity couldn’t say no to her.

“Of course, Thea. We’re napping and then we go see Oliver,” she promised.

Marie served them their breakfast with a cup of chamomile for each. They had their breakfast and Felicity played with the puppies for a few minutes. Then she took a hot shower and put on some comfortable pajamas. Thea was already on the bed when she got out with Loki and Thor. She laid down next to her, cuddling with the puppies. And just like that, they fell asleep, holding onto hope, together.

They woke up a few hours later. They got up and dressed. However, Zari made them have lunch before she drove them to the hospital. When they arrived, they let Thea sit with Oliver for a little while, but after one hour, the brunette came out and hugged Felicity tightly.

“I’m going to go home with John, but call me if anything happens, okay?”

“Of course, babe. Don’t annoy Roy too much, though?” she teased.

“I’m not making any promises. I will however go and spent some time with the dogs. I think they know that something isn’t right,” she sighed.

“Come on, kid. Let’s go,” John said. “Lyla will come with dinner and change Zari. I know you want to spend the night here, so I will come tomorrow morning, okay?”

“Okay,” she nodded.

“Oh, Tommy came by, but I told him not to call you since you were going to sleep. He said he’d come by later again. Moira came by just after you left, too.”

“Thanks, John. And can we add a few people around the hospital? I certainly don’t want Laurel causing a scene.”

“Already done. We have people on the floor, too. Zari is here purely for you,” he assured her.

“Thanks, now go back to your wife.”

Tommy came by a couple of hours later. He gave her a big hug and even let her cry on his shoulder. She needed to get it out. He asked about Oliver’s condition but asked about how she was doing as well. He stayed with her until visiting hours were over. He spent the whole time entertaining her with stories of their childhoods and some of the funniest moments.

What would happen to Tommy if Oliver died? If he lost him a second time, so soon after losing his father? Would he survive that? Would he still be in her life? In Thea’s? Would Thea still be in her life if something happened to Oliver?

She turned her head to look at her husband. What the hell was she going to do if she lost him? Oliver was everything to her. He had saved her, he had respected her, he had given her a family, he had loved her. They had so many plans. She didn’t get nearly enough time with him. She didn’t…

“Hey, Felicity, breathe,” Tommy’s voice broke through her thoughts. “Just breathe, it’s going to be fine. The doctors said that things are looking up,” he told her softly.

“I just… I can’t lose him, Tommy,” she sobbed. “I can’t. I don’t think I can survive it. I love him so much! And we’re supposed to have time! We were talking about babies, Tommy! And now look at him! We don’t know if he is going to wake up! And just at the thought of him d-dying, I can’t breathe!”

“he is a stubborn ass, Felicity. He will pull through,” he told her pulling her in his arms. “He will be fine, we’ll get you married, and he will be on my case to find a nice girl and settle down. And then he will be my best man too. I have to be careful not to embarrass him too much because he knows where the bodies are buried. And then we will have barbeques in each other’s back yards and I’m going to get a pet dinosaur, too. And he will faint when you give birth to your first kid and I will laugh at him _forever_.”

“I don’t think he’ll faint,” she wiped away her tears.

“He will faint. And you will record the birth and I will have evidence,” he grinned.

“And then, you will be buying shotguns together to chase away boys away from your daughters?” she teased lightly. Though, she was pretty sure they had at least a couple of shotguns at home. Oliver had an arsenal of weapons stashed all over the place. He even put a revolver in the vault in her office.

“My daughter isn’t dating until she is forty! I’m sure ollie will agree with me,” he said triumphantly.

“Sure, Tommy. Whatever makes you sleep at night,” she rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face. His daughter was going to go for boys like her father. And she was going to have so much fun with it. She will be laughing her ass off.

Maybe Tommy was right. Maybe Oliver was going to pull through. Maybe he was going to be okay. Maybe they were going to be okay. And maybe things were going to be just like Tommy said.

Maybe they’d be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Comment ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Comment ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Comment ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD! SHE IS ALIVE! Sorry, fellas! I know I have been MIA the last few days, but I had an assignment due and it sucked the life out of me, like a dementor. Anyway! Here is the much-awaited chapter, after all the angst of the previous chapter. Not much is left to tell in this universe. There are two or three chapters left for me to write. It has certainly been a journey! But worry not, a story is waiting in line for when this is over. As always, let me know what you think, and stay safe!

The next morning, the doctors took off the breathing tube to see if Oliver could breathe on his own, and when he did, Felicity cried in relief. They moved him out of the ICU and stopped the drug that kept him in the comma. Felicity refused to leave his side until he woke up. Whoever came for a shift change brought her food and clothes.

John told her that they had intercepted Laurel trying to get in Oliver’s room and they doubled the guards outside the room. Felicity was thankful for that; she didn’t want to have to deal with Laurel at the moment. It was bad enough she had to deal with Moira.

Felicity was curled on the hospital armchair with a blanket and a book to pass the time. It had been about five hours since the doctors had stopped the drug, but Oliver had yet to wake. They told her it could take up to a day in some cases and that there was no reason for concern. But Felicity worried. She wanted him to wake so that she could make sure that he was alright. This waiting game was killing her.

“Licity?” a raspy voice croaked.

Felicity’s head snapped to Oliver in milliseconds, her heart skipping a beat. “Hey, baby. How do you feel?” she asked half relieved half anxious.

“Foggy. You never call me baby,” he frowned.

“You’ve never scared me like this before,” She said trying to keep her tears at bay. She moved and at on the bed taking his hand in hers, holding it for dear life.

“What happened?”

“There was a shooting at the gala. One of the Italian mobsters was the target, but you got hit by a stray bullet. Your heart stopped twice on the operating table and you lost _a lot_ of blood. You were in the ICU for a few days, but as of this morning you can breathe on your own, so they moved you to a private room,” she explained, rubbing patterns on the top of his hand with her thumb.

“I’m sorry,” he rasped.

Felicity leaned to the nightstand and gave him the glass of water that was waiting for him. “It’s not your fault. I’m just so relieved that you are awake. Finally.”

“How long has it been?”

“A couple of days, though they certainly felt like weeks,” she sighed. “I love you”.

“I love you, too. So much.” He brought their joined hands towards him and kissed the back of hers.

“I’m going to go and find a doctor, okay? They need to know you are awake.”

“But you will be back, right?” He frowned.

“Yes, I will. We can FaceTime Thea together. She is so worried about you,” she stood up and kissed his cheek.

The doctors fussed over him for _so_ long, Oliver was getting truly annoyed. He just wanted to be alone with his wife, was that so much to ask?

When they finally left him alone, he had to practically get up to convince Felicity that she wouldn’t hurt him if she lay down with him, on his good side, too. But he convinced her without ripping his stitches. It felt so good to have her in his arms again.

They called Thea who cried when she answered the call and came face to face with a wide-awake Oliver. After they had been on the phone for twenty minutes, Thea promised to call their mother and be at the hospital soon to both see her brother and play buffer with Moira.

Felicity texted everyone to let them know that Oliver had woken up and Alexandra had promised to visit tomorrow, as she understood that he wanted to be with his family that day.

Moira’s visit had been awkward, especially since Oliver wouldn’t let Felicity get up. She made a few comments about the fact that they wouldn’t let Laurel up and, in his room, but Oliver was quick to shut her down each time. Walter was truly happy that Oliver was awake and gave him strict orders not to scare them like that again.

Oliver stayed at the hospital another week, and that had been memorable. And not in a good way. He was cranky, _so_ cranky. And whiney, words that she would never have thought that she’d associate with her husband, but there they were.

The day he was _finally_ leaving the hospital, he was so happy. He hated the hospital. Of course, there was the problem of the paparazzi that had set camp outside of the hospital. John, bless his heart, had arranged with the hospital’s director to use the back door.

“Can we leave, yet?” Oliver asked for the billionth time.

“Honey, they are waiting for the last of your blood work, and then we can go home,” Felicity told him for the billionth time.

He sighed. “I want to go home and have a proper shower and then I want to lay in bed with my wife and possibly our dogs.”

“Good luck with that. Thea has taken over our bed and our dogs,” Felicity chuckled.

“She has?” he frowned.

“Yeah, ever since the night of the gala. She fell asleep on our bed with the pups. Roy sent me a picture of her, and she has been doing the same since.”

“She is sleeping in her bed tonight, that’s for sure.”

“I hope the pups remember who we are, and she hasn’t brainwashed them completely,” Felicity said dramatically.

Half an hour later, they were in the car buckling up to head home. Zari was their driver for the day, while Lyla was waiting for them at home, John and Nate were at the hospital waiting for them to make a head start before they told the paparazzi that Oliver was already home and they could leave the hospital.

Thea and Roy were waiting for them at the front with big smiles on their faces. The pups were in the back yard with Lyla, but when they heard their voices they ran inside, running around their feet and barking happily. Felicity picked them up and handed both to Oliver, who had a huge smile on his face.

“I missed you, too,” he laughed as they licked his face.

“Are you hungry? Marie is on stand-by,” Thea asked.

“No, not at the moment. But I need a shower. I feel like I spent ten days at a hospital.”

Roy shot him a look that said oh-my-god-you’re-an-idiot. 

“Come on, let’s get you upstairs. You’re having a shower and then you’re laying down, just decide if you want to be in our bedroom or you’d prefer the movie room,” his wife said.

“Bedroom,” he said, moving to reach the elevator.

“Let’s go then,”

Oliver spent the next month watching movies and tv shows in the movie room. Felicity had swamped Nate with Lyla because she was the only one, other than Felicity, that could make him follow the doctor’s orders. And Oliver was not a fan of the doctor’s orders.

For example, a week after they had gotten him home, Felicity was trying to get him to take his meds, but Oliver had other plans.

“Oliverrrr,” she groaned. He was kissing her neck, a very sensitive spot of her neck.

“Hm?” he trailed kisses down her neck.

“No sex, mister! The doctors haven’t cleared you for _any_ physical activity!”

“But I feel perfectly fine and I want to make love to my wife whom I’ve missed so much,” he said getting his hands under her shirt. “I’ll even let you be on top.”

“Oliver, we really shouldn’t,” she let her head rollback.

“Oliver! Stop trying to seduce your wife!” Lyla barked from behind them.

Oliver cursed in Russian, heavily.

“Don’t take that look with me, mister! No physical activities of any kind, until the doctors clear you!” she glared.

“She is right, Oliver.” Felicity glared at him, too.

“I came to get you because your wedding planner is here. She is waiting in the dining room,” she told them.

“Right! The wedding planner,” Felicity straightened her clothes. “Come on, hon. We have three events to organize!”

“Someone hates me,” he murmured but kissed his wife’s head.

Since Oliver couldn’t do much other than sitting around until the doctor cleared him, Oliver ended up being heavily involved in the wedding planning. And he ended up enjoying himself. Thea had given him a color chart to play around with and not annoy her. Secretly, Oliver enjoyed playing around with the different color combinations and even talked to Felicity about having color schemes for their future events.

He ended up being rather picky with the caterers, too. They had arranged for three different companies to do a taste-test, and Oliver was being difficult, finding something wrong with everything. They ended up choosing a completely different company, a small business by a young chef that they all loved.

“Now, this is good food,” Oliver had said, and the young woman had blushed and then smiled brightly.

“Girl, if this goes well, you’re catering all of our events,” Felicity said picking up another shrimp thing she had liked. “This is good.”

“You’re hired,” Thea stated.

“Thank you, so much! I promise, I will do my very best!” she promised.

They spent the next three hours working on the menus for the three events.

Other than that, Oliver helped with decorating the Mansion for the holiday. Thea was over every day after school, even though she had to return to the Manor by dinner time. The two of them did a lot of online shopping while Felicity and Roy were at the offices working.

The company was doing well, and they were able to hire more personnel for the construction crews as well. By this point, they had completed four apartment buildings, people were almost fighting each other to secure one of the apartments and one soup kitchen. They were now working on five detached houses and two playgrounds.

They were going to work on the retail stores next, and three other scum bags were going to finance that. The plan was to use some of the retail stores to open businesses to create more jobs and invite other investors, too. The first shop they were going to open was a coffee shop, a proper one because Felicity refused to have people drink that nasty stuff from the chain store outside the Glades. she had been firm about it.

They were also talking about opening a daycare with affordable fees to help young mothers, as well as a mother-child center. But that was a little further down the road.

Thea was spending the holidays with them because Moira and Walter were going on a cruise, and so was Tommy, who was seriously impressed with what they were doing at the Glades and was planning on investing himself.

“So, one of the energy companies is coming up for sale in an auction, and I was thinking about buying it. Maybe we can use it for the Glades, give people in need better prices,” he had said one night.

“Tommy! That’s brilliant!” Felicity had beamed.

“It’s going to help a lot of people, Tommy,” Oliver nodded in agreement with his wife.

“That’s the goal. And I want to help with a youth center or something like that. My mom was from the Glades and I want to help its people. You’re doing an incredible job already and I want in on it, too.”

“Maybe we can auction you off at a gala to raise money,” Thea grinned.

“What? No, no, no, we’re not auctioning off people!” Felicity had exclaimed.

“But it will be so much fun to watch him suffer on the stage!”

“I’m with Felicity on this one!” Tommy rushed to say. “It’s not fun to watch women that could be my mother at the very least, fighting for a date with me.”

“Okay, no auctioning off Tommy,” Oliver put an end to the conversation. “Any special lady in your life, Tommy?”

“Not at the moment, I’m busy at GMM, no time for dating,” he sighed.

“I never thought I’d see the day,” Thea commented.

“You and I both, Speedy,” Tommy sighed dramatically.

“Maybe you should work a little less, and have a little more fun?” Felicity suggested leaning against her husband.

“Maybe,” he agreed. “Hey, when’s your next doctor’s appointment?”

“The day after tomorrow. I hope to God he’s going to clear me for physical activities because let me tell you, buddy, it’s been long two months.”

“Gross!” Thea groaned.

The doctor did clear him for physical activity and Oliver couldn’t wipe the smile off his face on the way home. And he would _accidentally_ touch Felicity’s sensitive spots. By the time they got home, Felicity was a hot mess.

When they stepped foot on the threshold, Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her to the elevator. When the door closed, he pinned her against the metal wall and crushed his lips against hers. His hands snaked under the skirt of her dress and ran up and down her thighs.

When they reached their floor, Oliver carried her to bed, kicking their door shut. “Do you have any idea how much I’ve missed you?” he growled throwing his shirt on the floor.

“Probably as much as I have missed you,” she ran her hands all over his chest.

No one saw them for a few hours after they had gotten home. After three rounds of desperate sex, some cuddling that led to a fourth round, but this time gentler, a well-deserved nap, a round of shower sex, and an actual shower for each of them, they made it down for dinner.

“I don’t want to know why you’re glowing like that,” Thea warned them.

“At least, Oliver will be more agreeable now,” Zari commented.

“Ans calmer,” Nate added. “Though he is going to kick our asses during training. I can feel bruises already forming.”

“He is going to go easy on you, won’t you honey?” Felicity asked sweetly.

“Whatever you want, babe.”

“I never thought he would be such a sap,” Lyla shook her head.

“So, any plans for New Years?” Roy asked.

“I have plenty,” Oliver whispered in his wife’s ear.

“We’re having dinner all together, but other than that nothing much,” Felicity cleared her throat.

“We can spend the morning in the movie room, watching a movie together,” Thea suggested.

“That’s a good idea Speedy,” Oliver told his sister.

“Maybe we can invite Tommy over again if he doesn’t have any plans,” Felicity suggested.

“Have I ever told you how much I love spending the holidays with my family?” Thea beamed at them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this true? Or is it a play of my imagination? Is that a new chapter? Yes, it is! Hello, everyone! It's been a minute! But I promise it's not my fault! This chapter didn't want to be written! My sister has done nothing but buggering me to write. That and hearing One Direction and Harry Styles all day. And then she would sing all the songs. To me. Yay. Don't get me wrong, I love 1D and Harry, but not when she sings their songs. Back to the story, only one chapter left guys. I think I will write a one-shot some time about them, but who knows. I've been thinking and I am wondering, how would you like a different version of this story, how they met and got married, but this time things won't be so easy? I got some random ideas while I was editing this chapter. Let me know what you think and as always, stay safe! ❤❤❤❤❤❤

On Christmas morning, Felicity woke up in her husband’s arms. He had his arms around her, and she rested her head on his right arm, with her left around his waist. She was content and warm. And naked, but Oliver was her furnace, so she wasn’t cold.

She sighed happily and buried her head deeper into him. He smelled so nice. She was so lucky. She fell back into sleep again with that thought.

When she woke next, it was because Oliver was trailing kisses all over her naked skin. “That’s always a good way to wake me up,” she murmured.

Oliver pulled her fully underneath him and got between her legs. “I love waking you up like that,” he whispered hoarsely in her ear.

“Hmm,” she grinned as he slid into her gently. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, baby. So much.”

They came very close to traumatizing Thea that morning, though she should know better than bursting in their room without warning. She yelled a little and ordered them to get ready and come downstairs. They had to make breakfast all together, Thea thought it would be cool, and then open presents after they ate. She was very excited to spend Christmas with her new family, especially after thinking Oliver was dead for four years and then almost losing him for real.

They had a great time cooking, well mostly teasing each other. They made pancakes and omelets and they sat around the tree to eat with Thor on Roy’s lap and Loki on Oliver’s. Thea took lots of photos and her and Felicity posted them on their IG accounts. People went crazy over them. Tommy also joined them around noon and Thea had the sneaky suspicion that he had an interesting night.

They all enjoyed their time together. They had a lot of fun baking and watching movies. Thea had warned them, that they should rest and enjoy themselves because once the holidays were over, they would be busy with the wedding preparations. On top of that, Felicity and Oliver had to go to the office every day, and then they would start seeing plots to build their dream home and Oliver had the Bratva to manage as well. It was certainly going to be busy and exhausting. At least they managed to find their land; a truly large plot with a great view of the countryside and it was also closer to the city.

Felicity’s dresses arrived mid-January and she had to go in for a fitting. Then She and Oliver had to finalize the invitations so that they could be printed to send them out. The final cake designs had been sent to them for approval and Thea had taken the men shopping for the wedding and the gala. The Bratva Party was going to be more casual for them and Oliver was going to wear the suit from the wedding. He was wearing a tux for the gala.

Laurel had tried a couple more times to get close to Oliver, but his bodyguards were very capable. Moira was as distant as ever, but Walter was more than happy to help them with whatever he could. He even went with them to finalize the menus.

January rolled into February and Felicity was busier than usual because there were some projects due and some others were staring. Tommy buying that energy company had done them a world of good. Things were settled so much easier at the finished properties with his help. And true to his word, he had invested in Verdant, earning himself 3% of the company.

The press had gotten wind of their company and their work and they were praising them day and night. The internet loved them for that, too. They even had fan pages popping everywhere. The people of the Glades were their biggest fans.

They had already started on a youth center and a daycare alongside their other projects. Tommy was very excited about the youth center and every time they met; he’d talk nonstop about it. He was already talking with experts and looking for personnel, on top of financing the repairs of the basketball court attached to it personally. He was planning on fixing up more courts and possibly have a pool center.

They were in full wedding preparation mode by the time Valentine’s Day rolled around. Oliver would have wanted to take Felicity somewhere nice for Valentine’s weekend, but with a week to go until their wedding, he knew better. Thea would murder him, and she would have every right to do so, too.

That morning, as per usual, Oliver woke up first. He didn’t complain; he loved watching his wife sleep. But he had other plans that day. He carefully adjusted her, having her with her back on the mattress, and started trailing kisses all over her. She hummed happily in her sleep and Oliver continued kissing every inch of her naked body. He towered over Felicity and went down on her. She woke up just as her first orgasm for the morning hit her.

“Well, it certainly is a good morning,” she grinned sleepily.

“Just getting you warmed up,” he kissed her hungrily while reaching for the condoms.

Oh, yeah, he was right. That was the warm-up. After one amazing round of sex on the bed, they had another round in the shower. All that, before breakfast.

They had breakfast with the family, sans Thea who was staying at Queen Manor. And she was not happy about it. At all. But at least with one week to go until the wedding, she could be there to boss everyone around to get the Manor and the gardens wedding-ready.

They left for work and had another round of sex in their office bathroom. They got some work done, thankfully, and Oliver got them Chinese for lunch. Thea came by after school bringing cupcakes with her. Felicity left with her, as she had the last fitting for her wedding dress. Oliver told her to be ready at seven. They had reservations at Russo’s, which was their favorite spot.

The smile she gave him was all he needed. She kissed him good-bye and promised to be ready on time.

Thea went with her for her fitting and they also chose her headpiece for the ceremony. It was a simple vine design with crystals and pearls that went around the head.

“Oh, you look amazing, Felicity,” Thea said when Felicity came out of the dressing room. “The dress fits perfectly, and the headpiece is spot on.”

“I agree,” she said a little emotionally. “I love it.”

“I can’t wait for the ceremony. It’s going to be amazing!” the brunette smiled broadly.

“And unlike what your mother wanted.”

“Who cares? It’s your wedding and she gets a prim and proper gala next month,” she rolled her eyes. “This is your day, not hers. My parents' wedding was a big fat monstrosity.”

“Somehow I can’t imagine that” she frowned.

“I’ve seen pictures, trust me. It was formal and over the top.”

“That I can believe.”

“I just pray that she won’t try anything.”

“Don’t worry. The day of the ceremony our guys will run security and Laurel is a big no-no and they know it,” Felicity assured her.

“Good.”

Felicity chose a figure-hugging wine-red dress for their dinner. It was the same dress she had worn all those months ago in Russia, during their first family meeting, when Oliver was still being an idiot. Somehow, she knew that he would love to take that dress off her. It’s why she wore it. His reaction upon seeing her confirmed it.

They made it to Russo’s and Felicity was almost surprised that there was only a handful of paparazzi outside the restaurant. Oliver had them inside in record time and they were shown to their table immediately.

“You know, this time next week we will be married, officially I mean.”

“I can’t wait. The first time around wasn’t ideal, and I want you to have the wedding you deserve. Though, you did look beautiful that day.”

“I remember barely hearing you saying that, and I thought that it must have been my imagination, because you, mister, have a hell of a poker face.”

“I wanted you to know. I knew that no one else had said it to you, and you deserved to hear that you’re beautiful on your wedding day.”

“It gave me hope, you know. Hope that things won’t be terrible. And I appreciated you holding my hand throughout the whole thing, even if that was part of the ceremony.”

“I liked holding your hand, and I loved, even more, kissing you,” he grinned at her.

“Oh, that kiss kept me up many nights,” she sighed remembering. “I remember when you told me we had to kiss in five seconds, I was freaking out. Not because I didn’t want to. The opposite. I really wanted to.”

“You blushed like a tomato, and you were even redder after I kissed you.”

“You kissed me, and my knees turned to jelly. It’s a miracle I didn’t fall over,” she rolled her eyes fondly.

“Remember when I was stabbed?”

“Hard to forget, darling,” she took a sip of her wine.

“When I woke up with you next to me, snuggling to my chest, I thought that even if we never got out of that crap apartment, even if I never found my way back in Starling, it was okay. Because I had you. Of course, Lyla had to pull me out of my bubble with her persistent knocking,” he shook her head.

“I was so afraid that night. When they brought you in, I thought for a moment that you were already dead. I was terrified. I couldn’t sleep. I wanted to be awake in case something happened.”

“I remember having to order you to get in bed,” he smirked. “it was the best sleep I had in years,” he said sincerely.

“I had liked that. It was hot,” she grinned.

“Uh-huh.”

They had a beautiful evening together. Their tiramisus were even Valentine-themed, with red and pink heart sprinkles on them. It was cute. By the time they left the restaurant, the paparazzi had tripled, but Diggle was already there waiting for them. The ride back home was filled with their memories from Russia, along with John’s commentary about how big of an idiot Oliver was back then. it was fun, at least for her.

When they got back, they bid everyone good night and they retreated to their room, where Oliver proceeded to take the dress off her. With his teeth. An hour later, they were in the bathtub, soaking together. Felicity was between his legs, with her back to Oliver’s chest. Happy and satisfied.

“It’s been the best Valentine’s I ever had,” she said quietly.

“Even if we had to work?”

“Even then. I mean, there wasn’t any competition. All my past Valentines have been nothing special, but I loved our day.”

“I have to do something better next year, then. I wanted to take you to Italy, but with the wedding being next week, I knew it wouldn’t be possible.”

“True, but maybe next year? I would love to go to Italy.”

“We’ll see.”

  
The next week flew by them. That weekend was her bachelorette party. Thea had arranged for a weekend spa for all the ladies and the best spa in Starling. They had a brilliant time, even if Felicity hated sleeping away from Oliver.

Tommy had arranged for Oliver’s party that same weekend, as well. All the men, including Roy and Walter, went out for steaks first and then they hit a popular bar. TMZ had them on the front page the next day.

They moved to the Manor two days before the wedding. The dress had taken residence in Thea’s wardrobe, as Felicity was going to get ready in Thea’s room. And stay there the night before, because Thea was making them do the whole no-seeing-each-other-before-the-wedding thing. So, they were going to have a sleepover.

Twenty- four hours before the wedding, Felicity moved to Thea’s bedroom with the puppies. They had salads for dinner and watched several bridal comedies. Thea had set a strict lights-out rule so that Felicity would get at least ten hours of rest, as they had a full day ahead of them.

Thea was skipping school that day, so they woke up at nine-thirty. Raisa prepared them breakfast which they took in the kitchen. Even though everyone was out, it made no sense for the two of them to eat in the dining room.

At ten-thirty the beauty team arrived. Thea ordered Zari and Lyla upstairs and Roy to bathe the pups. The ladies had to do the wedding beauty routine. They started with facials, careful not to do anything that could irritate anyone’s skin. They had a very light lunch and then continued with manicures and pedicures.

Meanwhile, the wedding planner had arrived with her team to get the garden ready for the ceremony. They had a lot of fairy lights to put up, but she was keeping them informed. Zari made sure to take lots of pictures of them getting ready because the behind the scenes pictures were always the best.

Twenty minutes before the wedding was to start, Felicity was ready to get dressed. The others were already in their dresses and were helping her into hers. That thing had a gazillion buttons. But the dress was finally on and Thea gave her a pair of diamond drop [earrings](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/379006124896764186/) to wear; they were a family heirloom from the vault.

“Oh my god, Felicity,” the Queen daughter breathed. “You look so beautiful.”

“Thank you. And thank you all for everything. This day has already been so special for me,” Felicity said emotionally.

“We love you, too, Felicity, but please don’t cry. You’ll ruin your make-up and Thea will murder us all,” Zari smiled at her.

“I’ll go tell them we’re ready and get Walter upstairs,” Lyla volunteered and went downstairs. After thinking about it, Felicity didn’t want to walk down the aisle alone, so they asked Walter to walk her and he happily agreed.

When he saw her, Walter got a little teary-eyed, too. He hugged her gently, after telling her how beautiful she looked. And then he gave her a yellow gold and diamond tennis bracelet for her something new. Thea had to remind her not to cry.

And then it was time to go. Zari and Lyla left first to find their seats. Walter offered Felicity his arm and Thea her with the dress down the stairs. They stopped in front of the French doors and Thea fluffed the skirt of the dress before kissing Felicity’s cheek.

“Ready?” she asked.

“So ready!” Felicity smiled at her.

“Let’s get you married, then!” she said happily and started down the aisle. The quartet started playing the wedding march and Walter and Felicity followed Thea. Felicity really wanted to see how the garden turned out, but she couldn’t. she only had eyes for Oliver, who was waiting for her eagerly. He looked so handsome in his dark suit. And so yummy, but she had to wait for that. They had to get married first.

“Take good care of her,” Walter said when they reached him.

“The best,” Oliver promised. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she blushed prettily. They joined their hands and turned to the officiant.

“Dearly beloved, we have gathered here to celebrate Oliver and Felicity.”

Felicity tuned him out after that, thinking back at their first wedding, yet again, and their journey to this day.

“Do you, Felicity Megan Smoak, take Oliver Jonas Queen to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, until death do you apart?”

“I do!” she grinned.

“Do you, Oliver Jonas Queen, take Felicity Megan Smoak to be your lawfully wedded wife in riches and in poor, until death do you apart?”

“I do,” Oliver said firmly.

“I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

The man barely finished his speech when Oliver crashed his lips against his wife’s. he barely registered the cheers, catcalls, and little barks from around them. For that moment, it was only him and Felicity.

“I love you so much.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what this crazy lady has in store for her readers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! I am such an awful person! I'm so sorry, I never meant to take so long to write the last chapter. And even though, I am sad to see it end, here you have it! The last chapter of this story. It has certainly been quite the journey and I have enjoyed myself so much. And I am so thankful for you guys! Thank you so much for sticking with me until the end! And hey! Don't go wandering far! There may be one more installment in the future, to check up on the family. Plus, I have another project on the way. I hope you have enjoyed this universe as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for those incredible months, exploring this story of Oliver and Felicity. Be safe and I will see you soon.

Felicity was happy. So unbelievingly happy. She had just gotten married to the man she loved to pieces, even if he was stubborn as hell, in front of their friends and family. Well, they were all family to them, come to think of it.

She was dancing with her husband, but she was very aware of the people around her. Lyla and Diggle were dancing a few feet away from them, talking quietly with sappy smiles on their faces. Tommy was dancing with Mrs. Galinos-Orlov, Thea had convinced Roy to dance with her; she had even made sure that Nate taught him some basics for this very purpose. Speaking of Nate, he had managed to convince Zari to dance with him, and by the way, they were looking at each other, Felicity thought that their wedding wasn’t that far off. Of course, they had to admit they were together first. Silly people, they thought they were fooling anyone.

Moira was reluctantly talking with Natasha, while their husbands were having an animated conversation about sports, each petting a puppy on their lap, Mr. Orlov had joined them, too. It was adorable. Marie and Raisa were there, too. They were talking, warm expressions adorning their faces.

“What’s on your mind, honey?” Oliver asked brushing his lips against her cheek.

“I’m happy,” she sighed contently. “So happy. I have you, I have our family and two amazing puppies.”

“And Dino,” he teased lightly.

“Well, duh! We can’t forget our pet fossil,” she chuckled. “You know, even though it was not ideal, especially the torturing part, I am happy those idiots screwed up and took me instead of my mother.”

“I’d like to think that we would have found our way to each other regardless.”

“Maybe,” she nodded.

“How long do you think it will take for Roy and Thea to get together?” Oliver asked looking at the pair.

“Not long at all. I didn’t think you’d be this calm about it,” she giggled.

“He is a good kid and he can protect her. Of course, no one is good enough for my baby sister, but Roy is as close as one will get.” He sighed. “If he hurts her, I will bury him, though.”

“I think this is one of his reasons he is not making a move on her,” Felicity rolled her eyes fondly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he bent down and kissed her lovingly. Felicity hummed happily.

“So, when do you want to let the media know we got married?” she asked.

“After we’ve left for our honeymoon.”

Felicity frowned confused.

“Oh, my bad,” he grinned. “You should pack your bags, after the party.”

“Oh? And where are we going, Mr. Queen?” she smiled cheekily.

“That is a surprise, Mrs. Queen. But you should pack very lightly. I don’t plan on leaving you out of the bed a lot, but you should get your swimsuits.”

“Uh-huh. I suppose I will need sunscreen, too?”

“Yeah, you will. We’ll be gone for two weeks.”

“Two weeks?! But what about the company? And the _family?_ ” she asked anxiously.

“Don’t worry about anything, sweetheart. I have everything covered. Lyla and Diggle have the _family_ covered, Roy and Thea have the pups, Nate and Zari have the company. They are to call us only if the house is burning down or someone is dying.” He assured her.

“And when exactly are we leaving?”

“The morning after the party.”

“And there is no chance you’ll tell me where we’re going?” she asked sweetly

Oliver grinned and kissed her. “Haven’t you realized what a stubborn ass I am?”

“Hm, true. I can remember you being a stubborn and idiotic ass in the recent past.” She chuckled. “I hope you learned your lesson.”

“I did and I promise not to pull anything like that ever again.” he kissed her forehead.

The next week they had the formal gala. It was prim and proper, but Felicity didn’t mind all that much, because she had her husband by her side the whole time. She was introduced to a lot of people: city officials and business associates. It wasn’t as fun as their wedding or the Bratva picnic, but it wasn’t completely dull either.

Thea and Roy were joined to the hip the whole night. Roy was deathly afraid of being left alone with those people and Thea was only happy to oblige. Oliver rolled his eyes at them a little, but he didn’t say anything more.

Laurel had tried to make an appearance, but the security wouldn’t let her in. she tried to make a scene and attract media attention, but Nate carried her away. Zari was trailing after him enjoying the scene immensely and recording the whole thing to show the rest o the family in the morning. Roy loved it.

Moira was impressive during the gala, with how attuned she was with the fancy party. It was like her natural habitat. Thea spit her drink when Felicity voiced that thought. She was laughing so hard that she had to lean completely into Roy to avoid falling on the floor, which was a sight to behold as Roy was laughing hard himself. Lyla took photos.

The Bratva party the following week was much more relaxed. They all had an amazing time. it was much like the picnic, just a little more formal. And this time around, Oliver and Felicity played with the babies together. Thea was in attendance and started demanding niblings asap. 

When the last of the guests left, Oliver took his wife to bed, though he made sure not to tire her too much, as they had to leave early the following morning to catch their plane. Felicity was hyper-excited for their trip and even more so because Oliver had yet to tell her where they were going.

They were going to Bali. Felicity squealed when Oliver told her. They were using one of the Queen jets and he let her in on the secret when they were landing. Her husband had arranged for a luxurious bungalow one of the best beaches there. And the two of them were spending the next two weeks there, enjoying their honeymoon and practicing baby-making.

Oliver made sure they both slept on the plane, so when they reached their bungalow, they changed into their bathing suits, and then they went to the beach. They spent fourteen blissful days swimming, cuddling, and having sex. They spoke on the phone with Tea and Roy a couple of times, but other than that, they didn’t use their phones.

When it was time to go back to Starling, Felicity was sad to leave behind that little paradise, but Oliver promised to bring her back. The plane ride was smooth. Thea was waiting for them at the private airstrip with Nate and Diggle. She was ecstatic to see them again and attacked them both with hugs.

“We missed you so much! Mother wouldn’t even let me stay at your place, because you weren’t there. I had to tell her that you appointed Zari and Roy to keep an eye on me while you were gone just so she let them in the house.” She rolled her eyes.

“Uh-huh,” Felicity grinned.

“They always brought the pups with them, too.” She nodded.

“Did anything happen while we were gone?” Oliver asked.

“Not really. The tabloids speculate about your wedding and why no one has seen you in two weeks. When are you releasing the photos of the wedding?”

“Probably today,” Oliver said.

“We were thinking about not releasing anything, it’s none of their business, but then again we want to be in charge of any information getting out. We wouldn’t want your mother or Laurel telling the media.” Felicity explained.

“True.” Thea nodded. “I have the perfect photo in mind.” She said and pulled out her phone. On the screen was a photo of them dancing after their ceremony, looking at each other’s eyes lovingly, with the fairy lights shining behind them. It was beautiful.

“It’s beautiful,’ Felicity whispered.

“Zari took it. I think we should also get a nice shot with your wedding rings, too.” Her sister-in-law said.

“Can we do a black and white shot?” Oliver asked, making both Queen ladies turn and look at him surprised. “What? I saw it on a website when I was recuperating.” He defended himself shrugging.

“Well, we definitely can. I think it will be pretty.” His wife said.

“Come on, Nate and Diggle are waiting for us in the car,” Thea said drugging them along.

At the manor, their family and the Orlovs threw them a welcome home bash. Roy hugged them both, “We missed you, mom and dad,” he said cheekily, kissing Felicity’s cheek. Nate sniggered.

They had a beautiful time catching up with them and eating Marie’s brilliant pizza. In a surprising turn of events, Tommy told them that he was kind of seeing someone and that he was serious about it. Thea almost choked on her food. “Do we get to meet her?”

“Not yet, Speedy. But I will introduce you when it gets serious. Because I plan on it,” he winked.

“Spoilsport,” she sighed heavily.

“Well, we kind of have something to tell you,” Lyla said.

“What is it?” Oliver frowned confused.

“You’re not leaving us, right?” Felicity asked anxiously.

“No, we’re not, Felicity,” Digg assured her.

“But we are having a baby,” Lyla announced.

It took a minute to sink in, but then the moment it did, Felicity and Thea were the first to be on their feet and attack them with hugs and kisses. The rest followed.

“I’m so happy! We’re going to have a Digglet running around!” Felicity exclaimed happily.

“Do you know what you’re having?” Thea asked after they all sat down again.

“Not yet. We’re going to find out in about six weeks.” Lyla smiled excitedly.

“I’m so excited! And that’s so far away!” she whined.

“You’re on light duty, Lyla,” Oliver said.

“Oh, well” she sighed. Light duty meant that she was just going to do some light exercise and work from the Manor. She would probably go out with Felicity, but not as her bodyguard.

“It’s just a few months, sweetie.” Digg tried to reassure her.

“I will be on maternity leave after that and then I have to get back in shape, but that’s okay. Our baby is worth it.” She said confidently.

“Totally!” Thea exclaimed. “So, bro, when are you and the wifey having a baby?”

“Not yet, but fairly soon,” Oliver looked at his wife sappily.

“You’re lucky I’m going to have the Digglet to play and spoil.” She said sternly.

“Oh, boy” Digg chuckled. “We’re in trouble, Lyla.”

“Don’t I know it?”

Felicity posted the picture Thea had showed them from their wedding with a bunch of hashtags on her IG account that night and people went crazy. She posted a few more the following days, including a shot of their left hands in back and white, a picture that Oliver was very proud of. She posted a photo the photographer took when they were saying I do and one of herself walking down the aisle with Walter. All of the above were also printed and framed. Some double, as Oliver wanted a couple for his office, both at home and at the company.

The architect that was in charge of designing their new home called them the next day. He had finished three different plans for them to choose from and they arranged for him to meet them at the offices. he was the same architect that was working on the detached houses project, which was coming to completion soon.

Oliver and Felicity chose their favorite design and then they had their people start working on the permits. Felicity had Roy look for interior designers from the Glades. she was serious about not decorating the place by herself.

The entirety of the household was excited about baby Diggle, but they were sad when Lyla and Digg told them that they were looking for a house of their own. Felicity was sad, but she understood. Roy got a little teary-eyed the day they moved out for good.

The new house was doing very well. They were right on schedule, too. The master bedroom was going to have a master suite and another ten bedrooms, each with its bathroom. The master suite was going to be on the top floor. Felicity had wanted a walk-in-wardrobe similar to what she had in the old house, but a little bigger. The bathroom was going to be amazing as well, and they added a room that would eventually be a nursery so that they wouldn’t have to go up and down on the stairs when they had children, at least while they were babies. The rest of the top floor was going to be a balcony.

Their offices were going to have a set of hidden rooms behind them and they were also going to be adjoint by a door. They were sneaky people. There were going to be staff quarters, a cook’s kitchen and pantry, a kitchen for when they decided they wanted to cook, a formal living room and dining room, an informal living room and dining room, a spa wing (Thea almost demanded it), a movie theater, a large cellar, and a game room, a playroom and of course the foyer, also known as Dino’s place. It even was going to have a waterfall wall.

On the grounds, they were going to have a pool, a jacuzzi, a patio, an outside kitchen area with a master grill and a pizza oven, a pool house that was going to be equipped like a normal house, a glass barn for parties and two guest houses. One of them was going to be the workplace much like the one at their current house. They were going to have a four-car garage and a parking lot that could have up to twenty cars.

Felicity was already working on their security system, upgrading the old version, and making it more airtight.

That summer, Oliver took Felicity to Greece for two weeks. It was amazing. They spent one week in Milos and one week in Naxos. Then they met with Moira, Walter, and Thea in Paris to spend another two weeks in the French Riviera. Roy flew in, too.

Digg and Lyla spent their vacation with their families and Zari and Nate went to Hawaii. They had finally admitted that they were together, and they were shocked to see money being exchanged. They thought they were being sneaky. They were wrong. Nate was miffed.

Sara Diggle was born on a rainy day in the last week of September. A very proud Digg took her to meet her family that was in the waiting room. Oliver and Felicity were named godparents and got to hold her first. Oliver was in awe.

Later that night, Oliver and Felicity were cuddling in their bed, naked and satisfied.

“She is so tiny,” Oliver whispered.

“Sara? She is a newborn. It’s normal, but she will grow like a weed, and then we will be wondering how she can grow up so quickly?” His wife said softly.

“Yeah?”

“Hm. I’ve read all of Lyla’s baby-books.” She assured him.

“You did?”

“Uh-huh. I’m excited about our little god kid. And I kept asking Lyla questions, so she gave me the books after she read them.”

“She’s is cuddly, isn’t she?”

“Oh, yes. I think all babies are at this point. Maybe we can babysit after Lyla’s eight-week checkup.”

“That’s oddly specific,” Oliver frowned confused.

“It’s when the doctor will clear her for _physical activities_ ,” Felicity explained.

“Ah, I see.” He chuckled.

“I suppose that they will have plans for that, so we can have baby Sara all to ourselves.”

“Diabolical” Oliver teased his wife.

Of course, the more time they spent with baby Sara, the more they wanted a baby of their own. But neither said anything. Until their next anniversary. Oliver had made reservations for the night at Russo’s and he reluctantly broached the subject during dessert.

“Felicity?” he started reluctantly.

“Yeah?” she took a bite from her tiramisu.

“How would- I mean, uh, do you want to start trying for a baby?”

“Yes, I do. I do.” She blushed lightly.

“Yeah?” his face lit up.

“Yeah. I want a tiny human, half me and half you, running around the new house with Sara and playing with the dogs. And, if I’m being honest, you look so hot when you’re playing with Sara, or when you’re feeding her. It does things to me.”

“Is that why we always have more sex than usual after we visit Sara?” he grinned.

“Possibly.”

“So, I should stop buying condoms?” he asked.

“You should. You should also expect lots of sex tonight.”

Two months later, Felicity was looking at a positive pregnancy test. She couldn’t help the tears of happiness that escaped her. But she pulled herself together. She was going to go down for breakfast soon, and she didn’t want to give anything away. She wanted to find a cool way to tell Oliver before anyone else.

She ended up ordering an [onesie](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/574138652499795212/) and gift wrapping it along with the test. She snuck into his office one night and placed it on his desk.

She was nervous the next morning, waiting for him to find it. She was in the living room, pacing. Oliver was on the phone two minutes ago when she saw him last and from what she could hear, he was standing just outside his office.

It was a couple of minutes later, though it seemed to her like hours when Oliver ended the call and _finally_ entered his office. Felicity pulled the feed from his office cameras on her tablet while walking to her own office. It took him a moment to open the bag, after checking that it was safe.

By this point, Felicity was sitting on her hair, on the edge of her seat. She watched him as he slowly opened it, taking the contents out. He slowly unwrapped the tissue paper revealing the pregnancy test and the onesie. it a second for him to connect the dots, but when he did, his jaw dropped. He gingerly picked up the little article of clothing and looked at it in wonder.

He got up with it in his hand and left his office.

“Felicity?” he called, and she could hear the excitement in his voice. “Honey?” he called again, this time he stopped by the control panel, probably to look for her. He stayed there a few moments and then all but ran to her office.

He burst in with a ridiculously big smile on his face. “Are we really?” he exclaimed.

“Having a baby? Yes, yes, we are!?” she couldn’t help her smile.

Oliver covered the distance between them and pulled her in his arms. “I love you so much.” He kissed her lovingly.

“I love you, too.” She snuggled to his chest.

“Is that why you’ve been jumpy for the last few days?”

“Oh my god, yes! I was waiting for the onesie to arrive and I hid the test in my Russian wedding dress! And I was nervous because I didn’t want anyone suspecting anything. I wanted you to be the first one to find out!” she babbled and blushed a tiny bit.

Oliver chuckled and kissed her head. “We all noticed that you were a little jumpy, I was going to ask you about it today at lunch. But I guess I got my answer.”

“I thought I was being sneaky,” she sighed dramatically.

Oliver placed the onesie on her desk and put his hands on her sides, pulling her closer to him. Felicity wrapped her arms around him and kissed his jawline. Oliver kissed her then, slowly, sensually. Her hands found his shirt, unbuttoning it.

“Can we?” he asked suddenly afraid.

“We most definitely can,” Felicity assured him unbuckling his belt.

Oliver needn’t be told twice.

“When are we telling people?” Oliver asked later when they were both sweaty and satisfied.

“People usually wait for the twelve weeks mark, to make sure that everything is fine, but we need to go to an OB/GYN first.”

“I kind of want to keep it between us for a bit. You know, something precious that only we know about.” He said caressing her naked back.

“Let’s hope that you will be better than me at keeping it quiet,” she giggled.

“Honey, I’m a mob boss. I think I can handle it.”

“Yes, love.” She grinned.

He did handle, almost. The entirety of the household knew that something was up, but they couldn’t pinpoint it. At first, Roy thought they may be having problems and was terrified that they were going to get a divorce. He thought that mom and dad were couple goals and if they were to get a divorce, everyone else was doomed. But, as Lyla pointed out, they were overly sweet and were always touching. Not a sign of divorce.

“Oh my god!” Thea exclaimed out of nowhere one night during dinner. “It’s so obvious! I don’t know how we didn’t see it earlier!”

“See what?” Nate frowned.

“No way!” Zari exclaimed happily.

“Do you want to gill us in?” Roy raised an eyebrow annoyed.

“Felicity is pregnant,” Lyla stated.

“How did you know?” Oliver huffed.

“You’re both all sappy and dreamy. Felicity hasn’t had wine in forever and she drinks hot chocolate in the morning instead of her coffee!” Thea exclaimed and stood up. She was on Felicity’s side in a blink of an eye.

“We didn’t even make it to twelve weeks without them finding out!” Felicity huffed as Thea hugged her tightly.

Eden Queen was born the following Christmas, after twenty-six hours of labor. Her parents were so proud, and her aunts and uncles were waiting to meet her and spoil her rotten. Papa Walter in particular was barely standing still, holding an armful of flowers and a teddy-bear.

Eden was the first of the four Smoak-Queen children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just because it is the end, it doesn't mean I don't want to hear from you! Don't forget to leave me a review! See you soon!


End file.
